Something's Missing
by pikajow
Summary: After believing to die after a severe allergy attack, Ichigo wakes up thanks to a new doctor. He goes home, but something's isn't right as he starts to look at his roommate Grimmjow in a different way. Plus, he start's to see this miracle doctor in his dreams. And in his bed.
1. Chapter 1

**Something's Missing**

**A Bleach Vampire Fanfic(Possible Mpreg)**

**Summary: After believing to die after a severe allergy attack, Ichigo wakes up thanks to a new doctor. He goes home, but something's isn't right as he starts to look at his roommate Grimmjow in a different way. Plus, he start's to see this miracle doctor in his dreams. And in his bed.**

**Chapter 1**

He couldn't open his eyes. Every fiber of his being ached and he couldn't breathe, his lungs feeling like they would collapse as his throat closed up. He could feel the warmth of a tear sliding down his temple, his face swollen so much he couldn't feel it. His lips tingled though, Ichigo trying to move but unable to. He was in an ambulance, the sirens loud in his ears, help on it's way. He felt like everything was coming crashing down though. He felt like his death was so close, an impending doom that had more tears fall from his swollen eyes.

"Hold in there kid." A hand touched his, tightening around it. He managed a wheezing sob, the darkness scaring him. He wanted so badly to hold on, the tube in his throat the only thing keeping him breathing. He didn't want to hang on anymore though, in so much pain. The ambulance hit a bump, Ichigo's tube moving out of his throat, shaking hands having put it in wrong. He wheezed for breath, his hand tightening in the one holding his. The tube was put back by more professional hands, Ichigo's death starved off for just a few minutes longer.

"Hurry up! This kids not gonna make it if we don't get there in five minutes!" he heard someone yell, Ichigo barely able to open his eyes when warmth touched his face. His vision was blurry but he could see light. It was so bright and warm, Ichigo floating up, feeling light headed and sick. The hand holding his kept him there. He couldn't go to the light, Ichigo feeling terrified of it's presence. He wheezed for breath, the hand suddenly letting go.

"Shit we lost him!" The ambulance entered the hospital, the sketcher brought in. Hands pumped against his chest, an adrenaline injection put into him, his heart starting up again. Ichigo could feel a hand holding his again, his entire body shaking as the feeling of heat erupted all over his body. He had been so close to the light, had felt its warmth become a scorching heat that seemed to rub away all his impurities.

"Come on kid, you gotta stay with us!" This time the light didn't come for him. It was just darkness.

XMissingX

He was searching for someone who had been touched by the light, looking for someone who rejected it even though it seemed their only option. He was searching for someone who wouldn't make it, who was dying in the most slowly, painful way possible. He would give them life, give them a reason. He would show them the benefits of what is being stripped from them.

Life.

Shiro walked down the hallway calmly, many other's scurrying around in an almost panic. His eyes were set on one person, shocking bright orange hair his only feature. The young man was covered in hives, his face swollen beyond comprehension. His heart rate was rapid, his heart seeming ready to burst as his lungs collapsed.

"Doctor! Hurry Doctor he won't last much longer!" he didn't speed up his steps, stopping in front of the young man. He pressed a hand to his throat, feeling the blood rush beneath his fingers. His body was overcompensating, it was fighting a hero cloaked in enemy armor.

His heart stopped suddenly. Shiro frowned, taking a step back as a nurse tried to bring him back. She kept trying for ten minutes straight. Shiro knew it wouldn't work.

"Come on kid!" she growled, another nurse touching a hand to her shoulder, shaking her head. Five minutes later, they left the room, the young nurse in near tears. Shiro smirked, closing the door. The camera's that monitored the room went blank.

Ichigo gasped for breath, his throat burning as he turned onto his side, vomiting up the food he had ate. It was laced with blood, Ichigo wheezing as he sat up. The swelling on him was slowly going down, Ichigo finally able to open his eyes. The first person he saw made him feel a deep fear. He was so pale and his eyes seemed like car beams, shining through him in the darkest way possible.

But it washed away as he opened the door and called for somebody, woman in blue hospital nurse uniforms rushing to his side. He was confused, his eyes never leaving the man. He smirked, Ichigo feeling his throat tighten. He was so thirsty for some reason, the man coming to his bedside when a nurse asked him too.

"Welcome back kid," a nurse told him, Ichigo confused. He touched a hand to his nose when he felt something warm go down his lips. He brung his hand back, feeling a sudden hunger when he saw his blood. His warm welcome back became a swarm, the many nurses trying to get him to lay down, taking blood samples and trying to stop his sudden nosebleed. It took a few minutes, but it finally stopped, a large blood clot taken from his nose.

"You're one miracle kid," a nurse told him, his vitals holding steady. His heart beat was a tad slower than it should have been though, Ichigo feeling tired as the swarm slowly began to calm. He was shaking, feeling extremely cold. They inserted a needle into him, the needle connected to a pouch of blood. His blood cells were dying rapidly and that frightened some nurses. They were dying at an abnormally fast rate, Ichigo's miracle soon to come to an end in their minds.

Ichigo sighed as night finally fell, the swarm down to nothing. All the lights had been turned off, Ichigo closing his eyes. He still felt cold, curling into a ball on his side. He listened to the slow but steady beep oh his heart beat from the heart monitor, falling asleep.

His dream was darkness. He was sitting against something, something warm and slippery sliding over his fingers and legs, Ichigo looking up when he felt warmth against his face. He saw the light, his mother's face showing through. He reached for her but his arm was stopped. Heavy chains made of blood held him down, his mother's face solemn as she came to him. She hovered just over the blood, tears in his eyes as she touched his face.

"You have to stay here," she told him, Ichigo shaking his head frantically. He stuttered as he tried to convince her to set him free, the blood chain around his wrist becoming near boiling when she touched it. He screamed, his mother pulling her hand away. She touched his face, tears in her own eyes. Large hands of light came for her as the blood rose up, Ichigo screaming as she was taken away.

"Mom! Mom!" The blood came up to his chest, Ichigo feeling it's warm caress like the fingers of death. He reached up, the blood chains hanging onto him. He screamed for her as she was taken away to the light, it's warmth slowly disappearing as the light began to disappear.

"Don't leave me here! Mom!" he cried, the blood up to his neck. His eyes wide as he reached for the disappearing light.

He didn't want to be left here to drown in blood. He wanted to hold his mother again, to touch her warm skin and bask in the light's warmth with her! The blood came up to his mouth, Ichigo's eyes wide as his fingers slipped beneath the blood and his vision became dark.

Don't leave me here.

Ichigo woke up, gasping for breath. He sat up, his vision blurry as he opened his eyes. He saw something white in the midst of the darkness, Ichigo gasping for breath as his vision cleared slowly. He relaxed when he saw it was just the doctor who saved him, falling back with a grunt.

"A nightmare?" he asked, coming to his bedside, Ichigo looking to him, feeling he couldn't speak. He was wondering why the doctor was here so late, Ichigo watching as he pulled up a chair and sat down. He reached a hand over to him, touching his arm. Ichigo took in a deep breath, his skin warm like a dog's body.

"Do you want to tell me about it? You've been through a lot, it's normal to have nightmares," he told him, Ichigo sitting up slowly, the man's hand leaving his arm. He cleared his throat, his mouth feeling so dry.

"Why are you here?" he asked instead, feeling a tad paranoid about him. The doctor smiled, sitting back.

"I am Doctor Zangetsu but many just call me Shiro. I work the night shift. I specialize in psychology and medicine, so I'm the person they call in when they have a severe case such as yours, and afterwards I kind of make sure you don't have any permanent brain damage or thoughts of suicide. I also look for any signs of PTSD and then I advise you for psychological treatment." Ichigo blinked, feeling a tad bad for thinking of him as a bad guy. He was just doing his job and he had thought of him as a creep. He frowned, scratching the back of his head.

"Do you want to tell me about your dream now?" Ichigo nodded, Shiro rising up his bed so he could lean back comfortably. Ichigo sighed, trying to think back to his dream. It made him feel depressed, but he tried to calm down.

"Well, at first I was sitting in darkness, you know like in a pit or something?" Shiro nodded, Ichigo looking down to his blankets.

"Um, well I could feel this warm liquidy stuff all over my lower body, so I figured I was sitting in some goop or something. I looked up when I felt this, how would you explain it?" Ichigo thought hard, trying to figure out how he could tell him this correctly.

"It was like the sun's rays had shined on my face. It was so warm and I saw my mother's face come out of the light. Her entire body came out and I reached up for her, but this chain made of blood was holding my arm down. I could raise it up, but not that high is what I mean." Ichigo ran a finger over a design on his blanket, thinking harder as he seemed to be pulled back into the dream.

"She came to me and touched my face. It felt so real I started to cry. I begged her to get me out of the chains but… But when she touched them the chains became so hot they burned me." He looked down to his wrists, feeling over them. The tingling from the feeling had just started to go away.

"Hands from the light grabbed her and pulled her away at the same time the blood that was around me began to rise up. I screamed for her, I didn't want to be left alone there. Me and my family had lost her a few years back, she had died in a car accident. I had thought that if I was dying I wanted to go with her. The blood rose up and she was pulled into the light which began to disappear. I felt so hopeless and scared. I didn't want to be left there." Ichigo ended it there, Shiro quiet for a moment. He leaned forward, touching a hand to his. It took Ichigo a second to realize his hand was wet with his tears.

"That is how your brain was trying to accept your near death. I now it seemed brutal, but everyone accepts things in a different way." Ichigo nodded, wiping his eyes, feeling a tad pathetic since he was a grown man crying in front of another. Shiro didn't judge him though, patting his hand.

"The fact that you're accepting your near death is progress. Some never want to accept it. You're brain scan came back okay and you have slight signs of PTSD but they are not severe. I would recommend therapy and I will try to get you started in it. Would you like to go into therapy?" Shiro asked, Ichigo looking to him. He sighed, feeling less alone. The allergic reaction wasn't what scared him or the near death. It was his mother. He had been in the car when she crashed, coming out barely scratched because she had put her arm over him, saving him from the air bag. She sadly got impaled by a stray piece of metal from the other guys trunk, dying instantly.

"Ichigo?" He looked up, Shiro's eyes watching him. He nodded, Shiro standing and putting down his bed again.

"I can get you some sleeping pills if you need any," he told him, Ichigo giving him a weak smile and shaking his head no. He waited till he left before laying back down, closing his eyes. He fell asleep again, walking aimlessly in a sea of darkness.

Don't leave me here.


	2. Chapter 2: Intimacy

**Chapter 2**

**Author's note: I may update fast or slow for this story. I've been thinking about it for a while. **

Grimmjow pulled up in the parking garage a few blocks from the hospital, getting out of his car and rushing to the hospital. He had been masturbating when he got the call of Ichigo's allergy attack. He had never knew one to be so severe that he had to be hospitalized, Grimmjow calming his steps as he walked up to the receptionist. He saw Ichigo's little sister, walking to her instead. The receptionist looked a little hurt that he hadn't talked to her.

He wondered what she would think if she knew he was gay.

"Karin." She stood up, hugging him tightly. She was like a niece to him, Yuzu not here with her.

"Where's Isshin and Yuzu?" he asked, Karin's usually bored eyes holding fear and relief.

"She and my dad left to get something to eat. They had rushed here so didn't eat. I had ate at Mcdonalds with a friend earlier," she told him, Grimmjow feeling he should sit down, attracting attention. He couldn't though, his fear making him jittery.

"The doctor came out a few minutes ago before they left. Ichigo's okay, but something's wrong with his blood. They think it's anemia, but they aren't sure," she told him, Grimmjow frowning. He doubted that completely. Ichigo's family had wacky things going on constantly, like how his ancestors used to sacrifice their lives to protect ancient beings and shit, but he had never heard of any medical things. He finally sat down after a woman winked at him, feeling out of place.

"What's wrong with his blood?" He asked, Karin sitting down with a frown. She seemed just as jittery as he was, her foot tapping steadily.

"They wouldn't specify. All they said was what I told you and that his heart rate was slowing down. They can only link it to anemia and will release him today since they got it stabilized. He looked perfectly healthy when I saw him earlier though." Grimmjow put his head in his hands, rubbing his face with a sigh. He rested his forearms on his knees, leaning forward, feeling relief course through him.

"When during today will he be released?" he asked, Karin leaning back and closing her eyes.

"In an hour. They just had to do another brain scan, but he seems perfectly fine. He says he is going to get therapy due to some PTSD or something like that. I think he needs it though." Grimmjow nodded, standing up. Karin looked to him, her eyes tired.

"Ima go get a soda," he told her, heading towards the receptionist. They no longer had the vending machines in the lobby, the machines placed on the second floor. He got a sticker claiming him as a visitor, heading to the elevator. He got in and pressed two, looking back to Karin. She had closed her eyes, seeming to fall asleep. The doors closed.

Grimmjow looked to the numbers up top, looking in front of him when the bell dinged. The doors opened, Grimmjow taking a step forward. He stopped when he came face to face with a pale man. His features reminded him of Ichigo but they also seemed very different, his long white hair put in a low braid down his back. His eyes seemed eerie in a way, his lips pulling up into a smirk.

"Excuse me." Grimmjow moved out of the way, taking a couple steps back onto the second floor. He couldn't stop staring for some reason, feeling mesmerized and fearful. The man looked to him, his smirk becoming a grin.

"Nice to meet you, Grimmjow." The doors closed, Grimmjow snapped out of his trance. He shook his head, mumbling something beneath his breath. He walked over to the vending machine, taking out his wallet. He stilled, looking to his name tag.

His name wasn't written on it.

XSomethingX

Ichigo's legs were shaky but he felt better, the swelling and hives gone. It had taken only two days to go away, Ichigo surprised more or less. Even for his more minor ones, the hives lasted almost a week. A nurse brung in a wheelchair, Ichigo frowning. He didn't want to be wheeled around in that.

"Can I just walk out?" he asked, the nurse smiling. Her resolve didn't drop one bit.

"Hospital policy." Ichigo sighed as he sat down in the wheelchair, a bag for his dirty clothes sat on his lap. He was dressed in clean ones, his hair more tamed since he had just showered. He was wheeled to the elevator, the doors opening once they got there. Shiro walked out, stopping when he saw him. Ichigo straightened up, Shiro giving him a smile.

"How are you feeling?" he asked, Ichigo looking away as he felt his face heat up for some reason.

"Fine." he grumbled, the nurse wheeling him into the elevator. Shiro grinned, waving as the doors closed. The nurse sighed, Ichigo looking to her with a raised eyebrow.

"He's always so stoic towards me, but he steals my heart everytime he walks by," she sighed, cleaning up her act when she realized she was in the elevator with a patient, not a friend. Ichigo got out of the wheelchair once they got to the lobby, seeing his family and Grimmjow. He hugged Yuzu tightly, the once little girl now getting much taller. She had just started high school, her eyes filling with tears.

"How do you feel?" Grimmjow asked, Ichigo grinning. He felt amazing.

"I couldn't feel better."

He couldn't eat any junk food so they weren't able to go out, Ichigo assuring them he was okay as he got into Grimmjow's car. They would go out on a different date, Ichigo's life calling to him. He was in college studying in the field of medicine, wanting to become a doctor. He had a small job on the side, most of his college funds paid with the money his father had made over the years. He had saved up a lot, having enough to pay for all of his kid's educations.

Ichigo sighed as he got into the small car, glad to be back in something familiar. He ran a hand over the dashboard, his hand coming back with dust. He looked to Grimmjow who slammed the door as he got in.

"I was gonna clean it today," he told him, Ichigo rolling his eyes. He felt at ease as they drove home, Ichigo rushing into their apartment with a chuckle. They had decided not to live on campus in high school, Ichigo running to his room. He flopped onto his bed, taking in a deep breath of his sheets. They smelled like him, not like some sterile hospital shit. He rolled onto his stomach, hearing Grimmjow in the kitchen. He snorted.

When was he not in there?

He walked out of his room, finding him taking out a few supplies to make tomorrows lunch.

"I don't see why you just don't buy a bento bowl," Ichigo sighed, coming to his side. Grimmjow slitted his eyes towards him, heaving a heavy sigh.

"I'm majoring in cooking Ichigo. Might as well learn at home and in school," he told him, hissing when he cut his finger on the sharp end of a knife he was going to use to cut the seaweed. Ichigo's throat became dry and a deep hunger rose in him. Grimmjow went over to the sink, Ichigo grabbing his arm. He looked to him, Ichigo grabbing his hand. He lifted his finger to his mouth, closing his lips around it.

Grimmjow eyes widened to saucers. He felt a tingle all over his body as Ichigo sucked on his finger, his tongue warm as it slid over his wound. He swallowed thickly, his cock awakening in his jeans. Ichigo's lips pulled away, a string of saliva connecting them. Ichigo licked it away, letting go of his hand suddenly. Grimmjow cleared his throat, Ichigo mumbling something about cleaning it properly before leaving the room.

Grimmjow frowned, willing his erection away. He had thought about following but instead turned back to the counter, looking at his finger.

It had stopped bleeding.

XMissingX

Ichigo curled into a ball on his bed, feeling cold. He shivered as he went under the blankets, his blood feeling like it was rushing through his veins like hot lava. He was so hungry now, his eyes closing tight as he licked his lips. He had wanted to never stop when he sucked on Grimmjow's finger, his skin and blood tasting so divine.

Ichigo shook his head, shivering as he curled into a tighter ball. He didn't know what he was saying, Ichigo's teeth chattering as it seemed to only get colder. He took his blanket off his head when a hand touched his shoulder. He had thought it was Grimmjow but instead he saw Shiro, Ichigo sitting up abruptly. He shushed him before he could speak, holding a cup in his hand.

"Grimmjow let me in. I asked him when he came over to see you," he told him, Ichigo nodding his head, his entire body shaking visibly. Shiro handed the cup to him, Ichigo sighing when he felt it's warmth.

"It'll make you feel better," he told him, Ichigo looking to him. He brung the cup up to his lips, sniffing it. He smelled something delicious, his throat becoming dry. He drank it greedily, the liquid a tad goopy but warm and refreshing. He stopped shivering halfway through, his eyes closing as he drank greedily. He lowered the cup, his hand shaking slightly.

"I scheduled the therapy for tomorrow morning at five. I know that'll be the only time you have open," he told him as Ichigo gave him back the cup. He laid down, panting softly.

"It's at a building called Family and Child Therapeutic Services. It's on the left of the Mcdonalds that's by your school," he told him, straightening up. Ichigo grabbed his arm, swallowing thickly. His throat felt dry again, the smell of that liquid lingering in his nostrils.

"Do you have any more?" he asked, Shiro smirking. He touched a hand to his forehead, Ichigo closing his eyes. He suddenly felt tired, Shiro grinning.

"Go to sleep. I'll be back with more tomorrow night." Ichigo opened his eyes. He was curled up in a ball, his body feeling warmer. It had gotten hot beneath the blankets, Ichigo moving them off him. He sat up, looking around. Shiro was nowhere in sight. He frowned, going out of his room. He didn't see Grimmjow in the kitchen, Ichigo going to his room. Grimmjow was asleep, Ichigo thinking of going back to his room. He didn't want to though, walking over to Grimmjow and tapping his shoulder. He groaned, staying asleep.

Ichigo rolled his eyes, punching his shoulder. He bolted up, Ichigo escaping the headlock he tried to put him in. He was proud of himself, usually he got caught.

"What do you want?" Grimmjow grumbled sleepily, rubbing his eyes with a yawn. Ichigo looked to his chest, his throat becoming dry as the sound of his heart beat echoed in his ears. He could almost see the blood rush beneath his skin, his lips parting as small pants left his throat.

"Ichigo." He snapped out of it, Ichigo looking to Grimmjow with confused eyes.

"What do you want?" he asked again, Ichigo remembering why he was here. He cleared his throat, straightening up from his slouched position.

"Yeah um, did you happen to let in a pale man called Shiro earlier?" he asked him, Grimmjow looking at him blankly. He snorted, getting out of bed.

"No. I did let in a fly though," he said, Ichigo rolling his eyes. Grimmjow ran a hand through his hair, Ichigo slapping it away.

"What's the matter?" Grimmjow cooed, Ichigo looking away from him. Grimmjow grabbed him from behind, Ichigo used to this. He was always the touchy kind, Ichigo not even flinching when he felt the erection against his back. He had been terrified with morning erections against him before so he was a lot more used to this then he had wanted to admit.

"Are you feeling all sad?" Grimmjow asked, his hand sliding down his waist. Ichigo raised an eyebrow.

Well, he had never done that before.

"No I am not sad. I was just asking a question," he told him, Grimmjow chuckling as he tightened his hand on his hip. Ichigo felt this was oddly intimate in a way, his groin tingling slightly when he moved away.

"Stop being so serious, the stress will kill ya," Grimmjow told him as he left the room, Ichigo staring off into space as he continued to stand there. He felt like he had been standing there for ages, blinking slowly.

Did that mean that Shiro had only been a dream?


	3. Chapter 3: Red Coffee Beans

**Chapter 3**

**Author's note: Wanted to put this up before going to bed. **

Ichigo woke up slowly, feeling something warm on his face. He wiped his cheek, thinking it was just drool. He opened his eyes, seeing blood on his hand. He sat up abruptly, looking to his pillow. It was covered with blood.

He grabbed it and rushed to the bathroom, slamming the door behind him. He looked into the mirror, panicking when he saw blood was steadily pouring from his nose. He turned on the water, splashing his face with water. He knocked the pillow down, the pillow landing on the floor with a wet smack. He was panicking so badly he felt on the verge of tears, the blood seeming to just never stop.

He stuck his finger into his nose, searching for the blood clot. He couldn't feel it though, taking his finger out. Numerous blood clots covered his hand, seeming to almost move by themselves. He put his hand beneath the spray, more blood pouring from his nose and into the sink like water from a cup. He tried to think of how to stop it, pinching the bridge of his nose. He didn't want to tilt his head back, afraid he might choke on his own blood.

He closed his eyes tight, counting to thirty. He opened his eyes, reaching for some tissue. He blew, the clot finally coming out. The bleeding slowed then stopped, Ichigo panting as he looked at himself in the mirror.

He looked like he had torn out someone's throat. He washed his face then the sink, cleaning off the mirror also. He picked up the pillow, the floor stained with blood. He got a wad of tissue, wiping up the blood. He threw the pillow into the shower, taking off his clothes before getting in. He turned on the water, the water that ran down the shower floor becoming pink as the blood began to be washed out.

He turned the water to the hottest it would go, freezing to death now. He scrubbed and squeezed the pillow, blood and water mixing, the water now becoming red. He was shaking badly, hearing a knock at the door.

"It's three in the morning! What are you doing up so early?" Ichigo froze, swallowing thickly.

"I… I woke up and can't go back to sleep," he told him, the pillow held against his groin. He looked down when he felt something hot run over his entrance, the blood rushing out and staining his thighs. He pulled it away, putting it far away from him. Grimmjow didn't ask anymore questions, Ichigo curling up in a ball.

What was wrong with him?

He toughened his resolve, cleaning the pillow till only a light pink stain was left behind. He turned off the water, his skin red from the hot water. His jaw hurt suddenly, Ichigo clutching his mouth. He opened it when he felt something against his tongue, two of his teeth falling to the shower floor along with some blood. He reached into his mouth, feeling the empty spaces they had been. He closed his eyes, his body suddenly becoming unbearably hot like he had a fever. He took in a breath, the smell of Grimmjow's blood wafting into his nose.

His legs were shaky, Ichigo leaving the pillow as he walked out of the bathroom without covering up, walking to Grimmjow's room. He could smell his blood, his arousal. He opened his door, Grimmjow looking to him with tired eyes. He sat up rubbing his eyes.

"Ichigo what the fuck? You're getting water everywhere," Grimmjow told him, Ichigo falling to his knees. Grimmjow got up quickly, rushing to his side. Ichigo felt weak, Grimmjow catching him before he could hit the floor. Ichigo groaned softly, Grimmjow's eyes looking over his body for any signs of injury or allergic reaction.

"What's wrong?" he asked, Ichigo shaking in his arms. He clung to him, pressing his face into his neck. Grimmjow's involuntary erection ached with him so close like this, his adam's apple bobbing as he swallowed thickly.

"I feel so dizzy," Ichigo moaned, Grimmjow's hand sliding down his back slightly. He was so wet and hot to the touch, Grimmjow trying to push his thoughts aside.

"Lower," Ichigo moaned, Grimmjow's cheeks becoming a deep shade of red. Ichigo took in a shaky breath as his hand ran over his left ass cheek, Grimmjow's eyes fluttering as he felt his flesh. He pulled his hand away though, feeling he shouldn't be doing this. He had loved Ichigo for so long, had craved him so badly for so many years, but right now Ichigo needed him, but not in this way.

"I'll call an amubulan-"

"No."

Ichigo pulled away, his eyes becoming an almost clear gold. Grimmjow felt like he was put in a trance, his vision becoming shaky and unfocused. It was like he was drunk, Ichigo grabbing his hand and bringing it back to his ass. He pressed against him, Grimmjow taking in a sharp breath.

"I need you," Ichigo whispered huskily, pressing his finger between his cheeks and against his entrance. Grimmjow pushed it in, Ichigo rising up slightly with a hiss. Grimmjow shivered, Ichigo moaning against his neck as he pressed his finger deeper, his insides so soft and pliant.

"Grimmjow," Ichigo breathed, Grimmjow pulling his finger free. Ichigo tore open his shirt, Grimmjow pushing him down before pushing down his pants. Ichigo's eyes watched him, Grimmjow lining himself up before thrusting into him. Ichigo gasped for breath, grabbing his hair and pulling harshly. Grimmjow thrust into him hard and slow, his hands placed on either side of his head. He grunted with each thrust, Ichigo wrapping his legs around his waist.

"Harder," he moaned, Grimmjow growling as he bowed his head, his eyes shut tight as his tight heat became impossibly tighter. He thrust faster and harder, Ichigo pulling him down. He buried his face in his neck, Grimmjow feeling something sharp slide over his skin. He yelped when something sharp sank into his skin. Ichigo holding him there.

"Ichigo!" he growled, never realising he had been so kinky. He pinned his hands over his head, Ichigo releasing his neck as he took him harder, Ichigo arching and moaning in ecstasy. He turned them over, Grimmjow grunting as his head slammed onto the wooden floor. The trance he was in slowly slipped away, pure shock running through him when he saw Ichigo riding his cock. He stilled his hips, Ichigo arching with a cry.

"Ichigo we need to st-"

"Fuck me hard," Ichigo moaned, nearly whimpering, Grimmjow feeling that daze trying to take over as Ichigo looked into his eyes. Grimmjow shook his head, pushing him off him. Ichigo seemed shocked, Grimmjow panting as he put a hand over his weeping erection. He tried to control himself, putting a hand to Ichigo's chest when he tried to come back to him.

"We can't do this," he panted, Ichigo forcing him onto his back. Grimmjow didn't know when he became so strong, Ichigo straddling his hips, raising his ass over his cock.

"Don't you want me?" he asked, lining up his cock before lowering himself down. He didn't go all the way, staying strictly around the head. He moved his hips in small circles, Grimmjow closing his eyes tight as he groaned. He shook his head though, stilling his hips.

"Ichigo we need to stop," he panted, Ichigo lowering himself down suddenly, Grimmjow releasing a pleasured yelp. Ichigo rose up almost all the way before doing it again, moaning between breaths.

"I need you, I don't wanna stop," Ichigo moaned, Grimmjow grabbing his hips to the point they were nearly bruised. Ichigo looked to him, his eyes shining gold. Grimmjow closed his eyes, feeling dazed and drunk as Ichigo rode him steadily. He pulled him down harder, Ichigo leaning down.

"Harder," he breathed, Grimmjow groaning as he forced him down harder and thrusted up his hips. Ichigo moaned into his ear, his tongue sliding over his neck. Grimmjow arched when he bit his neck again, cumming into his body with a groan. Ichigo didn't pull away from his neck though, Grimmjow's vision becoming blurry.

"Ichigo…" He pulled away, licking his neck with a moan. Grimmjow sighed, panting as Ichigo rose off of him.

Something red was on his face as he walked out of his room, Grimmjow touching his neck. There was no blood, but he could feel two puncture marks on his neck. He sat up slowly, confused and no longer dazed.

What had just happened?

**XMissingX**

Ichigo looked at the tall building, swallowing thickly. He tightened his jacket around his body and walked up to the entrance, a man opening the door before he could. Ichigo took a step back, a dog following the man. The man looked old, his head balding and his beard bushy and white. Wrinkles tried to hold down his face, but when he smiled at him he looked young and careless. Ichigo smiled back softly, the man pointing at the building as his dog sniffed around his shoes.

"Are you here for Ronald?" Ichigo nodded, the man's smile becoming more warm.

"He's waiting for you. I'm Sutterfold by the way." The man bowed, Ichigo doing it in turn. The dog barked, Ichigo looking down to it. It was scratching at his shoes, laying down as it began to bite the laces. Ichigo pulled his foot away.

"This little guy is Cam. He's very playful. And also has to use the restroom." Sutterfold walked away, Cam following him with small yips. Ichigo smiled, walking inside. He took off his scarf slowly as he entered a long hallway, looking for the door with B2 on it. It was at the end of the hall, Ichigo opening the tinted door. He couldn't see anything from the outside so was surprised when it was bright inside. Music played softly on a two piece stereo, Ichigo looking to the door on the other side of the room.

He passed by the two couches in the room, knocking on the door. There was nothing at first, Ichigo going to the mirror hanging on the wall by the door. He swept back some of his hair, his complexion kind of pale. He looked to the door when it opened. A short man stood there, Ichigo easily a foot taller than him. He smiled, his smile like a mother who smiled to her child.

"Are you Ichigo?" he asked, Ichigo nodding. Ronald opened the door wider, Ichigo hesitant at first. Ronald noticed, tapping his fingers on the handle.

"I don't bite." Ichigo smiled, walking over to him. Ronald moved out of the way, Ichig closing the door softly behind himself. There were four different rooms here, what looked like a kitchen on the far left side. A bathroom was next to it, Ronald walking into the kitchen.

"Do you want something to drink?" he asked as Ichigo walked into the kitchen, his steps slow and hesitant. There was a bowl full of treats, a coffee pot giving off the sweet aroma of fresh brewed coffee. Ichigo breathed in deeply, Ronald looking to him as he got out a bag of plastic cups.

"Want some?" he asked, Ichigo nodding eagerly. He had never really drank coffee that much but he loved it to death, walking over to Ronald when he told him to put in what he wanted. He put in two small bags of sugar and a lot of cream, mixing it with a small stick he gave him. He brung it to his lips, closing his eyes as the sweetish bitter taste entered his nostrils and poured down his throat.

"Careful it's hot," Ronald told him, Ichigo pulling it away from his lips. His tongue burned a little but it had no real effect. Ronald took him to the third room, Ichigo sitting on the couch closests to the large window. He felt uncomfortable though when the suns rays touched him, moving to the one against the wall.

Ronald sat in the one closest to the desk, sighing as he relaxed. He drank some of his coffee, placing the cup on his desk.

"So, what do you want to do?" Ichigo was confused, Ronald smiling.

"We're here for you right?" He asked, Ichigo nodding slowly.

"Then what do you want to do? We can go for a walk, play games, or just sit here and daydream for an hour. It's up to you." Ichigo couldn't help but crack a smile, looking around the room. He saw the game of Life, a childish urge to play it rising up in him.

"Can we play the game of Life?" he asked, Ronald nodding. He got up, getting the game from his cabinet. They had to put it on the floor, Ronald assembling it.

"So, how old are you?" Ichigo looked to him, helping him to feel less awkward.

"Eighteen," he told him, Ronald humming as he put the retirement homes up.

"Having fun in college?" he asked, Ichigo smirking. He nodded, the two finally getting the job done. They passed out the money like the instructions told them too, Ronald asking him small questions. Ichigo relaxed slowly, starting to feel more at ease now in his presence. He started to talk more, Ronald just listening.

"Life is sometimes harsh huh?" Ichigo asked, Ronald smiling as he spun the wheel.

"It is, but the hardest things are what give it meaning," he told him, Ichigo frowning. He felt sick suddenly, looking to the clock. It had already been forty minutes, the two half way through the game. Ichigo sighed, feeling vomit rising in his throat. He held it back till the session ended, rushing to the bathroom.

Ronald put up the game, Ichigo turning on the fan in the bathroom. He vomited up abruptly into the toilet, his eyes shut tight as his throat was scorched with liquid fire. Tears formed in his eyes, Ichigo gasping for breath when it finally stopped. He opened his eyes, feeling fear rise up in his gut. The toilet was filled with blood, Ichigo falling back onto his ass. He flushed the toilet, rising up and washing out his mouth, blood turning the water pink.

Ichigo wiped away his tears, spitting up what he couldn't reach. He turned off the water, looking at himself in the mirror. He fixed himself, smoothing his hair back. He wiped off his hands, opening the door. Ronald looked worried, Ichigo giving him a weak smile as he tried to calm himself.

"Just ate something wrong," he told him, Ronald nodding his head.

"No more coffee for you."


	4. Chapter 4: Blood

**Chapter 4**

Ichigo sighed as he sat down, sighing as he took out his notebook for this class. It was anatomy, a large portion of the class held in a large auditorium looking room. There was a human skeleton at the foot of the many seats, their teacher writing something on the board as he waited for them to all enter.

He took out a pencil, stopping when he felt his jaw ache. He rubbed it, ignoring it for the time being. He had been through a lot of weird things, glad for something normal. The teacher started the lesson, Ichigo listening intently, writing down whatever he felt was significant. His jaw hurt again, Ichigo frowning when the throb became more persistent. He cleared his throat, hunching his shoulders as he tried to distract himself with his current notes.

He felt something on his tongue, Ichigo's eyes widening when he realized it was a tooth. He spit it into his hand, a bunch of blood following it. A girl looked to him, panicking with a shrill scream. Ichigo stood up, running towards the exit, blood falling on the floor. Ichigo pushed open the door, rushing into the hall, looking for the nearest bathroom. He ran towards it, opening the door. A guy was washing his hands, his eyes widening when he saw the blood steadily pouring from his mouth. He moved away, exiting the bathroom in a rush.

He locked the door, panting as he dropped the tooth into the sink, his hand shaking. He spit out the blood, opening his mouth. He had lost one of his back teeth, Ichigo trying to calm himself as he reached into his mouth, grabbing a tooth to assure himself himself it was just a loose tooth. He winced when he pulled, the tooth coming out. He dropped it into the sink, taking a step back in shock and fear. He coughed up blood onto the floor, falling to his knees.

He vomited up a bunch of blood, his ears ringing loudly. He opened his eyes, seeing more teeth on the floor. He was shaking as he got a lot of tissue, wiping up the blood with shaking hands. He panted, tears in his eyes and streaming down his cheeks as he tried to clean it all up. His knees were stained with blood, Ichigo cleaning up the mess. The cracks were red but he couldn't get to them, standing up. He got a lot of tissue and wet them, wiping his jeans vigorously. He took in a sharp breath, wiping his eyes when he finished.

He sat against the wall, holding his head in his hands as he tried to calm himself. He couldn't though, tears streaming down his cheeks as he began to sob. He had never broke down so badly before, having been through a lot. He felt helpless now though, clutching at his skull. He jumped when he felt his nail bend, pulling his hand away from him. His nail was lifted off the skin, Ichigo putting the other hand to his mouth.

He grabbed it gently, hissing as he pulled on it. It came off easily. He dropped it to the ground, near hyperventilating. He stood up, seeing the blood he had left in the sink along with his teeth. He picked them up, washing the blood out. He threw the teeth in the trash, unlocking the door. He opened it, looking around. His professor hadn't followed after him, Ichigo rushing down the hallway. He burst out of the building, taking out his phone with shaking hands. He was trying hard not to cry, dialing Grimmjow's number.

His hand shook, the cold air outside barely affecting him. He was in shock, taking in a deep breath to calm himself when Grimmjow answered.

"Aren't you su-"

"I need you to come and get me," Ichigo told him, not in the mood to explain. He hung up, running to the parking lot on the other side of the campus. He had studied diseases all his life, and he already knew this wasn't one. The constant bleeding he could have linked to a million things, but losing teeth and nails? He didn't know anything that caused that. He stopped by a large sakura tree, panting as he looked around.

He felt something warm on his lip, Ichigo bringing a finger to it, expecting the worse. It came back with snot. He felt more at ease, wiping it away. He looked to his hand, the exposed skin purple and bleeding. He saw Grimmjow's car roll up, Ichigo hiding his hand in his sleeve. Grimmjow stopped next to the curb, Ichigo walking quickly over.

"Why are you not in class?" Grimmjow asked, Ichigo giving him a shaky smile.

"I don't feel well. Got a bloody nose," Ichigo told him, Grimmjow sighing. Ichigo got in, Grimmjow driving them home.

"My classes start soon so call somebody if you feel worse," Grimmjow told him, Ichigo nodding. Grimmjow dropped him off at the front of their apartment complex, Ichigo hunched over as he walked in. He bolted to the elevator, bile rising in his throat. It was taking forever, an old lady standing next to him. She looked to him, her black eyes two dots in her wrinkled face.

"You don't look so well," she told him, Ichigo glancing to her. He was sweating and shaking, his skin pale and sickly. Ichigo ignored her, the lady rolling her eyes. Ichigo wanted to slap her, the elevator opening. They both walked in, Ichigo putting a hand to his mouth. He could feel the blood on his tongue, it's taste bitter and terrible. It was sick and dead, disgusting blood.

The lady touched a hand to his shoulder, Ichigo looking to her. She scrambled back, her eyes wide with fear as she put a hand to her mouth. The elevator opened on his floor, Ichigo scurrying out. He rushed to his room, digging in his pocket for his keys. He pulled them out, seeing they were covered in blood. He unlocked the door, rushing to the bathroom. He turned on the light, his heart freezing. Blood was slipping between his fingers and down his hand, Ichigo feeling lightheaded. He turned on the sink, spitting out tons of blood. More of his teeth followed.

Ichigo closed his eyes, vomiting up more blood. His head felt like it was compressed, Ichigo falling to the ground with a thud. He could feel blood between his thighs, Ichigo gritting his teeth as he pulled off his pants. Blood was seeping from his ass, Ichigo coughing up more blood. He couldn't keep his eyes open anymore, Ichigo taking in a weak breath. Everything went black.

"Ichigo." His eyes opened, Ichigo's vision blurry as he looked around. His head lolled to the side, feeling heavy on his shoulders.

"It'll be over soon." Ichigo jumped when he felt something was pulled off his finger.

"B-Blooa-bl…" Ichigo couldn't speak, his tongue feeling fat and immovable in his mouth. He felt another sharp pull, his tongue lolling over his teeth. Except there weren't any. Ichigo slipped into darkness again.

XMissingX

His cloak covered his face, his shoulders hunched as he put the nail he had just took off the boy's finger into a cup. He was almost finished, only a thumb nail left. He tightened the grasp he had on his tweezers, grabbing the bloody nail gently. He tugged sharply, blood running over his finger and down his palm. He smiled, chuckling as he put the nail in the cup. He got a wet towel, wiping away the blood.

He picked up one of his hands, the exposed skin on his fingers purple and bloody. He wiped them gently, knowing if he had stayed awake he would have cried horrifically. It would have been more amusing though. He wiped each exposed region thoroughly, dabbing some rubbing alcohol onto them after he finished.

"It'll all be over soon," he muttered, opening up the boys mouth. He cleaned his dirty gums, searching to see if any new teeth were arriving. He got a pair of plyers, reaching them into his mouth. He grabbed his tongue, pulling it past his lips. He got a scalpel, looking to the boys closed eyes. His eyeballs moved behind his lids, probably lost in a dream.

He sighed, wishing he would wake up to feel this. He cut his tongue on the side, cutting through it slowly. He squinted when he took it off, lifting the appendage to his eyes. The tip of it was black, the dying tissue almost spreading farther than he had wanted it to. He put the piece inside a separate cup. He slit his wrist with the scalpel, putting it over the boys mouth. Blood dripped into his mouth, a smile touching his lips when the boy swallowed.

"It's divine isn't it?" He asked, the boy's shorter tongue moving back and forth as he drank. He looked up when the door opened, his master walking in. He took his wrist away, his master walking up to the boy. He ran a hand over his cheek, the boy leaning into his touch. The bond had been created, his master taking his hand away. He looked to him, tilting his head to the door. He left, a smile on his lips.

XSomethingX

Shiro watched him leave, sighing as he looked back to Ichigo. He knew what he had put him through was brutal, but there was no other way. He picked up the scalpel, picking up the hem of his shirt. He cut through it, a loud tearing noise echoing through the room. He undid his pants, ignoring the blood stained knees, pulling them off his long legs. He took off his boxers and socks, looking him from the foot up.

He was built well, some areas not as tough as others. He probably didn't go to the gym every day but he didn't disregard it completely. He ran a hand over his leg, walking up slowly back to his head, dragging his hand up his body. He grabbed his chin, pulling it down. There was no blood in his mouth, Shiro biting his bottom lip, blood pouring down his chin. He leaned down, pressing his lip into his mouth. Ichigo closed his lips around his obediently, sucking softly.

Shiro closed his eyes, reaching down. He spread his legs, his left falling off the examination table. He pressed a finger against his entrance, his skin cold. He controlled himself, wanting him awake and aware when he took him. He pulled away, putting his leg back on the table. His skin was very pale, pressing close against his bones. He had lost all blood and fat, his muscles going to be the next to go.

Shiro opened his mouth, seeing his tongue was slowly growing back. He was glad, leaving the room. He would turn soon, but for now he needed to sleep.

XMissingX

Ichigo was sitting in the river of blood again, his eyes staring up at the blank sky. It was all black, Ichigo looking for any speck of light. There wasn't any though, Ichigo bowing his head. He took in a sharp breath, looking to the blood that surrounded him.

"Please don't leave me here." He felt warmth on his face. He looked up, seeing the light. He tried to stand, the blood sloshing against the land of ash, some ash falling onto his face like snow. He was forced to his knees by the chains, Ichigo searching for his mother. He saw her face, Ichigo pulling harder against the chains. He began to sink though, Ichigo screaming for her as she reached for him. Her eyes were wide, frantic with the need to get to him.

"Mom! Mom please!" He screamed, her hands reaching for him. The blood rose up to his chest, Ichigo reaching for her with tears in his eyes. Their fingers touched. Ichigo screamed as he was pulled into the river of blood, his eyes shut tight as he tried to hold his breath. He couldn't hold it in anymore, releasing his breath in a gasp. He took in a large amount of the blood, screaming as he was pulled in farther. He opened his eyes, seeing something in the distance. It was large, orange and black stripes gliding over it's large body.

Glowing red eyes looked to him. Ichigo screamed when it went through him, his chest torn open, it's large body rushing into him.

"Your mine."


	5. Chapter 5: Don't Wake Me Up

**Chapter 5**

He woke up slowly, his head feeling heavy on his shoulders. His chest ached and he felt cold, his eyes opening slowly. His vision was too blurry, a bright light was assaulting his eyes. He closed them, turning his head away. His throat was dry, Ichigo parting his lips. He felt something warm put to his lips, his tongue licking against it when he felt something sweet drip into his mouth.

"Good boy," a voice told him when he sealed his lips around it, drinking greedily. The cold feeling only got worse, Ichigo shaking visibly. A hand ran through his hair, Ichigo pulling his lips away. He ran his tongue over his teeth, feeling sharp teeth all around. He licked the delicious fluid on them, his eyes opening slowly. His vision was blurred, clearing slowly.

"You took quite a time!" The voice he heard was chirpy and happy, a black cloak all that Ichigo was able to see. The cloak retreated, Ichigo rising up slowly. He looked around once he managed to sit up, seeing he was in a hospital rooms of sorts. It was only more desolate… And creepy. Ichigo looked to the cloaked man, seeing only his hunched back as he messed with something on a counter. He licked his lips, bringing a finger to his tongue when he tasted the sweetness.

It was blood.

"Careful with your tongue, it's a tad more… unique than most." Ichigo frowned, sticking out his tongue and looking to it. He had thought that he had a normal tongue, but his eyes widened when he realized it was longer, the tip split in two. He raised a hand to it, biting down on it when he touched it. His hand was so cold it shocked him. He hissed, touching a finger to his teeth. They were all sharper, not too noticeably, but he knew he could tear out a throat with them. Two stuck out the most, curving slightly. He tapped it, wincing slightly. They seemed hollow.

"Careful of your teeth too. The two sharpest are the most fragile!" Ichigo put his hand back at his side, closing his mouth as he tried to comprehend what the hell was going on.

"Um, do I know you?" The cloaked man stopped what he was doing, the room seeming to get darker.

"Know me? Oh no no my boy. According to you, I don't exist." Ichigo was confused, the usually cheery voice now deep and solemn. It was like a mourning dead man, Ichigo feeling a shiver run up his spine. The darkness receded though, the cloaked man turning. The cloak covered his face, the man walking up to him with a cup. It was filled with blood.

"I suggest you drink. We need you nice and strong!" The cloaked man chirped, Ichigo taking the cup slowly. He sniffed it, feeling slight disgust with himself when he found the scent pleasant. His throat got dry, Ichigo looking back to the man. He was off by the counter again, mumbling as things clattered. He looked back to the cup, taking in a deep breath.

He was in a hospital so it must have meant this stuff would be good for him in some way. He shrugged, telling himself it wasn't blood. It did have a pleasant smell anyway. He brung the cup to his lips, sipping it. The blood was cold, giving it a slight sour taste, but it was still very good. He drank the rest greedily, holding the cup with both hands. He licked what wouldn't come out, closing his eyes in bliss.

"You have no more blood of your own. You can't die this way, but you'll go cuckoo if you don't drink it daily! So be a good boy and eat your meals understood?!" Ichigo dropped the cup, sudden fear running through him. He pointed at it, trying to form words.

"That couldn't be blood!" He replied, the cloaked man turning to him.

"Oh, why not?" Ichigo stuttered, trying to figure out what was happening. The man laughed, walking up to him.

"If it isn't blood then I'm not a necromancer!" Ichigo frowned, the man laughing again.

"Shall we see? Go ahead boy take off my hood!" Ichigo hesitated, not liking the fact he was being played for a fool. Necromancers brought back souls from the dead, they said nothing about bringing back bodies. Ichigo swallowed thickly, knowing he was just pulling at his strings. With one quick swoop he took off the hood, his skin going cold.

"No…" He wasn't even a man, let alone solid. His figure was like mist, a dark mist that would pull away only to return. He had no eyes or nose, his mouth appearing stitched shut. He opened it, darkness the only thing inside. A stench equivalent to a thousand dead man's flesh entered his flared nostrils. Ichigo scrambled back, falling off the examination table with a yell. He tripped over himself, harsh pants coming from his throat as fear coursed through him. Darkness began to fill the room, the mist man moving closer, going through the table.

"There's more out there than what meets the eye. Ichigo Kurosaki." Ichigo covered his head when he came rushing towards him, closing his eyes tight. For a long second, nothing happened. Ichigo opened his eyes when he heard laughter, looking to the mist man. His cloak was put back in place, his hunched shoulders shaking as he tossed his head back, his laughter more of a cackle now.

"The fresh ones are always the easiest!" He cackled, Ichigo growing furious. He stood up abruptly, growling low in anger. The man just cackled harder.

"What the fuck was that?! A goddamned illusion!" Ichigo yelled, the cloaked man's cackles dying down slowly as he leaned against the table.

"No my boy! An illusion I am not! A trickster I am!" Ichigo only grew more furious, throwing a punch at him. The man caught his hand, Ichigo freezing when the dark mist wrapped around his wrist. Ichigo tried to pull away, fear rising up in his gut. The mist was so cold it burned, Ichigo looking into the cloak. Two eyeless sockets stared back.

"I brung you into this world. And I can take you out of it." All laughter was gone. He let go of his hand, the mist letting him go. Ichigo took a step back, the man chuckling deeply.

"You did not hit your mother. I suggest you show me the same respect. Now, time for a lesson of the life I gave you!" Ichigo was confused when the room changed, Ichigo looking behind him when he heard a familiar beep. He was shocked when he saw himself, his body seeming small in the hospital bed. He saw Shiro enter, his body appearing almost as a mist. Ichigo reached for him, the man grabbing his hand. Ichigo froze when Shiro looked to him, his spine tingling when he felt like he was looking right at him.  
Shiro went over to his bedside, his body shifting. A large black, white spotted panther pounced on him, Ichigo seeing something coming from his stomach. It was a long fleshy tube thing, the opening of it covered in sharp teeth. It clung to his stomach, the skin thin enough for him to see what came out. It looked like an egg, the egg put into his own stomach. It was like some weird alien ritual.

"He planted the seed of a demon inside of you. Then killed you! But that will be too gruesome to see!" His vision turned back to the room he woke up in, Ichigo blinking when he touched a hand to his stomach. He realized after a long moment he was naked. He looked to his stomach, seeing a mark that hadn't been there before. It was red, a symbol he didn't know what meant.

"In simple terms he made you his mate! The seed wouldn't very well survive if you stayed human so he had to kill you and I brung you back as a vampire! So, what is the term those human females use?" Ichigo looked to him, feeling weak. His vision blurred for a second as he tripped over his own feet, putting a hand to the table. The man mumbled as Ichigo tried to clear his thoughts, shaking his head as his vision blurred further.

"Ah I got it! You're pregnant!" Ichigo fell to the floor, unconscious.

"Hey." A harsh slap was put to his cheek, Ichigo jolting awake. He sat up, the cloaked man taking a step back. Ichigo shook his head, rubbing the back of his head which throbbed. He winced, taking his hand away.

"That happens every time! I swear do your people always do that when they hear their about to birth a demon offspring? Or is it because your vampire? I never really got to know the feeling. What does it feel like?" Ichigo wondered briefly which planet this man was from. He stood up shakily, putting a hand to the table to keep himself up.

"I didn't fucking sign up for this," Ichigo whispered, thinking of a way to prove this was all just a fluke.

"Of course! If you had a say you would say no! I wouldn't even birth one of those nasty things!" the man told him, Ichigo giving him a look that obviously said he wasn't helping. The man took off his hood, his misty appearance becoming more solid. He straightened up, shocking blue hair and tan skin becoming his main features. Ichigo took a step back, utterly terrified.

"G-Gimmjow!" he gasped, Grimmjow looking at him funny.

"I'm not him, he's just the guy you're most comfortable with. I'm sure you wouldn't prefer this?" He shifted to Yuzu, Ichigo covering his lower regions on instinct.

"Stop that! Just the be the weird creepy mist man!" Ichigo snapped, the mist man returning. The hood was put back on, Ichigo relaxing. The man chuckled, turning away. He turned back after a second, a cloak held in his hands.

"Wear this. Youre nice and all but it's getting awkward." Ichigo took it, the cloak three times longer than him. He put it on, feeling very cozy.

"I am Samuel the Necromancer! I joined the alliance of demons three hundred years ago. My master is your mate, Shiro Zangetsu. So, any questions?" Ichigo wondered how long it had been since this thing had ever had a civilized talk with somebody. He was freaking out inside, Ichigo sitting on the table with a sigh.

"I can't believe this… And for a second I had thought that asshole saved my life," Ichigo mumbled, Samuel clearing his throat.

"You were going to die anyway. I was scheduled to take your soul a few minutes before he came. He left his mark on you though so I left you alone. I would suggest you get all of your anger out now cause you only got three months to do it." Ichigo looked to him sharply, Samuel raising his hands.

"I'm just saying. Demon children grow fast. They are always being hunted down by angels so they have to be produced quickly." Ichigo frowned, tightening the cloak around him.

"I thought angel's wouldn't do something like that. Shouldn't they just leave them alone? Wasn't there a truce between the gods or something?" Ichigo asked, Samuel cracking up.

"A truce? A truce! They would make a truce once they banish all of hell!" Ichigo felt dumb for a second. He stood up, walking over to the door he saw at the other side of the room. Samuel cackled behind him, Ichigo opening the door and walking. He closed the door, turning around to see where he could go. He jumped with a yelp, Shiro standing right in front of him. Ichigo pressed himself up against the door, remembering the beast he had turned into and what he had done. Shiro raised an eyebrow, Ichigo's eyes about to pop out his eye sockets.

"Hello." Ichigo turned away from him, opening the door and entering back into the room quickly, slamming the door closed. Samuel was still cackling, Ichigo looking around for another way out. He usually didn't run from his problems, but Shiro right now was too big of a problem for him to deal with. He locked the door, looking around for a window or something.

"Why does he have to be here now," Ichigo growled, turning to Samuel. He wasn't there anymore.

"That wasn't very nice." Ichigo swirled around, Shiro leaning against the door. Ichigo took a few steps back, looking to the door. It was still locked, no sign of it being opened. Ichigo looked back to him, feeling a tad trapped. Shiro pushed off the door, Ichigo going on the other side of the examination table.

"I think I should go home, Grimmjow would be waiting for me," Ichigo told him quickly, Shiro frowning. Ichigo did not relax when Shiro leaned against the table, resting his head on his hand. Ichigo was cautious, his stomach starting to hurt a little.

"I'm guessing Samuel told you everything?" he asked, Ichigo wondering where the asshole had went.

"I know it wasn't the prettiest, but do know I had good intentions." Ichigo gave him a blank face. Shiro continued.

"This life will not easy, but I would like it if you put down that scalpel." Ichigo looked to his hand, not even realising he had picked it up. He dropped it, taking a step back.

"Why me?" he asked, looking back to him. Shiro shrugged, Ichigo frowning. So much for good intentions.

"You intrigued me. I understand what you went through to get here wasn't all that pretty, but I promise I will make this new life of yours worth while." Ichigo jumped back when he was suddenly next to him, his body seeming to become like Samuel's, a mere mist before becoming solid again.

"Would you be willing to trust me?" Shiro asked, Ichigo's first answer no. He knew now the last thing he had done was save him, but he knew Samuel wasn't going to be of much help since he had left him here. He tried to think of who he could go to, thinking of Ronald. He knew he couldn't do much though, swallowing thickly. He took a step towards him, knowing he was the only one he had left.

"Yes."


	6. Chapter 6: Underlings

**Chapter 6**

Shiro led him outside, Ichigo looking to the large building. It was an abandoned hospital, Ichigo feeling it to be ironic. He had been here when it had burned down. Bringing his mother with it. He looked away, looking up to the sky. He felt warm when he saw the moon, closing his eyes as he sat down on the hospitals steps. Shiro was heading to a car, looking to him when he realized he was no longer following him. Ichigo breathed deeply, feeling sleepy.

"The moon is like our sun," Shiro told him, Ichigo opening his eyes.

"And what is the sun to us?" He asked slowly, looking to Shiro with a stoic face. Shiro looked up to the moon, looking back to him with lidded eyes.

"We're allergic to it. It won't burn us alive, but because we don't have the cells that protect our skin, the sun hurts us." Ichigo frowned, understanding why it felt uncomfortable when he sat in the sun at Ronald's. He stood up, feeling hungry and tired. He walked past Shiro, saying something he had wanted to say since he woke up.

"You should have let me died." Shiro frowned, Ichigo walking to the car and getting in. He slammed the door closed, leaning his head against the headrest. He closed his eyes, the smell of blood entering his nostrils. Instead of going to it, he went to sleep.

Ichigo bolted awake when the car jumped, blinking his eyes as he looked around. They were still in the car, Ichigo stretching with a yawn. He frowned when they passed by a sign, looking around.

"Why are we going to Tokyo?" He asked, Shiro pursing his lips. He seemed wide awake, his eyes glancing to him before back to the road.

"I have a place I can take you without you being exposed. It wards off angels." Ichigo was confused at first, his first thought once again angels were good.

"They would make a truce once they banish all of hell!" Ichigo sighed, leaning back in his seat. He felt a tingle slide up his spine, looking down when his stomach throbbed.

"Ichigo." Ichigo looked to Shiro, yelping when he grabbed his hair and put his head on his lap. Ichigo was about to protest but then a loud screech equivalent to a banshee rang in his ears. He could hear a trumpet, Ichigo feeling a deep fear roll in his gut. A familiar warmth shined on his face.

"Ichigo, stay down and close your eyes. They found us." Ichigo looked to his window when he heard another trumpet call, the heavy rain clouds parting and light rushing through. It touched his thigh, Ichigo feeling a burning sensation similar to the one he felt when his mother touched the blood chains. He grit his teeth, breaking his seat belt as he tried to get away from it.

"Stay still!" Ichigo growled as the light creeped on him, the cloak stopping it from burning him completely.

"Rise and they'll attack. Their searching for us so don't make any noise." Shiro was calm, Ichigo putting a hand over his mouth as the light drew closer. It burned so badly he couldn't stop the tears it produced, closing his eyes tight as the light burned through the cloak, his skin sizzling on contact.

'Ichigo.'

Ichigo moved away from the light but it was too late, the strands of light landed on the car, another trumpeting call resounding in his ears. Shiro tried to hold him down but Ichigo couldn't stay still, his thigh on fire like it was put into lava. He tried not to scream, low growls and sharp yells escaping his throat. He covered his exposed skin with the sleeve of his cloak, the lava becoming a shallow burn again. But it was too late.

"Hold onto something!" Shiro steered off the road, Ichigo getting out of his grip and getting into the back seat, the light unable to get through the tinted windows. He looked up to the sky, panting heavily. He stared in awe and fear, his stomach throbbing even more as something fell from the sky. Large wings spread, blocking out the immense light. Ichigo watched as the angelic being came straight toward them, Shiro yelling for him to get down. Ichigo's eyes widened when he saw his mother, her face twisted in disgust and sadness as she pulled out a large sword, Ichigo scrambling back and curling into a ball on the floor.

The car flipped when she swiped her sword against the tires, Ichigo yelling as he dug his claws into the ground, his body becoming weightless for a second as it flipped in the air. He grunted, banging his head against the seat when they landed, the car landing upside down.

Ichigo let go, falling onto the hood with a grunt. He held his breath when he heard footsteps come closer, Shiro unconscious in the driver's seat. Ichigo crawled up, clinging to the back seat so she wouldn't see him. He had never been so afraid in his life, panting softly as she walked by. He flinched when she tore the driver's door off, slicing Shiro's seat belt and dragging him out. Ichigo's face was red from the effort as he lifted himself a little, looking out the back window. He tried to stay low, his mother carrying Shiro behind the car.

He wanted to call for her, but he couldn't. He had saw the way she looked at him. She was sad, but that wouldn't stop her from killing him. He lowered down when she looked to the car, Ichigo shaking as he tried to calm himself. He took in a deep breath, gritting his teeth when it felt like his stomach got punched in. He tried not to make any sound, taking in a deep breath as he tried to work through the pain.

"Ichigo? Ichigo baby is that you?" Ichigo opened his eyes, the pain stopping. He lifted himself, his mothers eyes meeting his. Shiro was awake next to her, her blade to his throat. He lowered himself back down, putting his fist into his mouth to shut himself up.

He wouldn't go to her.

"Sweety I had thought I had lost you. Please, please come out so I can see you." Ichigo opened his eyes slowly, tears falling down his cheeks as his eyes stared aimlessly at the floor.

"Baby, I found a way to change this! We could go to the light, just like we had planned, together." Ichigo closed his eyes, his hand leaving his lips as he thought of getting out.

"Ichigo stay inside! It's a trick!" Ichigo's eyes snapped open, looking out the window again. Shiro grunted when she grabbed his hair, pulling his head back and pressing her blade closer to his throat. He panted, his eyes looking to him. Ichigo hid again, wishing for a second she would kill him.

"I understand baby, he took everything from you. He took your sister's, your father, your friends and me. But it doesn't have to be this way. Just come out and we can end this. We can go to the light where there is no need for blood and darkness. There is only happiness." Ichigo put his fist to his forehead, trying to convince himself not to get out. He had saw what was in her eyes, but he always knew what Shiro had done to him. For so many hours he coughed and vomited up blood, left to live in fear everyday that he wouldn't make it. Not to mention now he knew what sick shit he had done to him. Ichigo touched his stomach, feeling something move beneath his hand.

"Just come out Ichigo sweetheart. We can figure this out, together." Ichigo panted, closing his eyes tight. He let go of the seat. He fell onto the roof, blocking out the protests he heard Shiro make. He hesitated when he saw the mangled door a few feet away. He took in a deep breath, crawling out. He stood up, the wind lightly brushing against his face as he turned, facing his mother and Shiro. His ears began to ring, his stomach throbbing. He didn't falter though, his mother smiling when she saw his face.

"My baby boy," she whispered, letting go of Shiro. Ichigo saw his leg was broken, Shiro gasping for breath as he tried to get up. Ichigo didn't move as his mother came to stand in front of him, tears running down his cheeks when she touched a hand to his flesh. She smiled warmly, Ichigo faltering slightly as his vision blurred a little.

"I had tried so hard to get you back," she whispered, Ichigo trying not to cry when she hugged him. He held her, crying silently into her white robes. He had been through so much, unable to hold it in anymore. She held him tighter, breathing in his scent.

"I cried when they took you away from me. I wanted to kill them all. But now I have you, my sweet, sweet boy." Ichigo gasped when he felt a knife go through his back, his eyes wide as she held him tighter. His legs gave out on him, his mother holding him up, her wings surrounding them.

"Shh, just sleep now." Ichigo gasped for breath as she pushed it deeper, his entire body suddenly feeling cold. Shiro yelled for him, Ichigo looking to him. Her arms let him go. Ichigo fell slowly, his body hitting the ground like a rock. His head hit it hard, bouncing away from the impact before resting against the hard dirt. He looked off into space, choking for air from shock as he reached a hand back, his fingers touching the hilt of the knife.

"Look what you made me do demon," his mother whispered, Ichigo watching as she picked up Shiro.

"Look what you made me do?!"

He winced as he slowly pulled the knife out, lava rushing through his veins as he laid on his back. The grass touched against his wound and agitated it, the dirt causing pain as it tried to get inside. He brung the knife to his chest, his eyes fighting to stay open as he gasped for breath.

'Fight.' Ichigo closed his eyes, feeling a sudden warmth over his skin. His fear was deep, but something was deeper, his lips parting as his teeth ached to clench around flesh.

'Fight!' Ichigo got up slowly, tripping over his own feet as he tried to stand. Shiro and his mother were fighting, Shiro losing terribly as his injuries took longer to heal. He felt his stomach throb, an all over pulse felt deep in his veins. He began to walk, his walk speeding up into a jog. His legs ached, his heart heavy with death and fear, his mind set and determined. He began to run, releasing a battle cry. His mother turned, her eyes going wide as Ichigo stabbed the knife into her skull. Ichigo growled, kicking her chest, the knife leaving her flesh and bone with a sickening squelch. She stumbled back, Ichigo panting as his tears dried up.

"No, look what you did!" She blinked, falling back slowly. Her body hit the ground with a heavy thud, blood pouring from her wound and down her face, some trailing down her temple and onto the ground. Ichigo dropped the knife, his hand burned badly. He fell to his knees, throwing his head back and screaming at the moon. The scream ended in a broken sob, Ichigo looking to his mother. He crawled to her side, touching a hand to her face.

"I'm so sorry," he whispered over and over, her eyes slitting to him. Ichigo wiped the blood off her cheek, looking over her frozen features.

"My sweet baby boy." Her lips parted, releasing one last breath. Her body slowly shifted and creaked, her skin becoming crumbling stone. Ichigo tried to hang onto her, her stone flesh crumbling beneath his fingers. He took his hand away as the dust that remained was carried away by the wind, lifting slowly up into the sky. He watched it's lowly dance till he could see it no more, bowing his head as his shoulders shook with silent sobs.

"Ichigo." He covered his face with his bloody hand as Shiro came to his side, his clothes torn and bloody. He had lost what little blood he had obtained, Ichigo unwilling to look to him.

"We will see her again, angel's never stop their reign of anarchy," Shiro told him, Ichigo lowering his hand. He looked to him, three long streaks of blood on his cheek.

"Just get me out of here." Shiro helped him to his feet, the two walking the rest of the way. They got to a small cozy house on the countryside, the sun just starting to rise as Shiro closed the door behind them.

"Here get on the table," Shiro grunted as he picked him up, Ichigo too tired to protest as he placed him on the small mahogany table. He brung his legs to his chest, hissing when his thigh decided to throb. Shiro went over to a pantry, a window covered with a thick curtain beside it. He opened the pantry, a bunch of different bottles placed in there.

"When the angel's first went against the pact the god's made, my species had to find ways to sustain the human body we possessed." Ichigo looked to the blue vial in his hand when he turned back to him, Shiro placing it on the table beside him. He took off his torn shirt, placing it on the back of a chair.

"So there was a truce?" Ichigo asked as Shiro parted his robes, only one of his legs released from his cloak prison. His thigh was burned pretty badly, Shiro sighing as he took off the cork of the vial.

"Not really. God and Lucifer made an agreement of sorts. Their underlings could walk amongst the earth, but they could not fight or confront each other on this world. We-" Ichigo gave him a glare, Shiro frowning as he put the gel like substance on his fingers.

"My people only wanted to posses other's, to feel what we had lost. Angel's on the other hand would grow furious as the one's they watched over seemed to die overnight, our damned souls causing their death. They decided one day, that the pact meant nothing and started to track us down one by one. I lost many comrades to their blades." Ichigo hissed when he pressed his finger's harder against his flesh, Shiro apologizing softly. Ichigo let the cloak pool around his waist as he asked to do also the wound on his back.

"At night and day we could shift, turn into our true forms. But if this body we possess is injured, it makes the process difficult. I could have torn her to shreds if it weren't for that." Ichigo frowned when his finger's stopped, his hand sliding up his back.

"Would you have let me done that? Would you have been willing to watch?" Ichigo met his eyes.

"I would have killed you first."


	7. Chapter 7: Mate

Chapter 7

Authors note: Well so my computer is down *dead* but I still have my phone! I will continue to write on here till I can get a new laptop or computer.

...

The feeling of warmth woke him up, Ichigo opening his eyes slowly. A candle was light not far from him, the fireplace dormant. Ichigo closed his eyes, wishing he could sleep just a tad longer. He couldn't though, his mind wide awake. He sat up with a sigh, stretching his arms above his head with a yawn. He looked around, Shiro nowhere to be seen.

"Might as well wash up," he grumbled, pushing the warm blanket off his legs. He got up, stretching with another wide yawn. He looked around for a door that indicated it led to a bathroom. There were two, Ichigo frowning. He walked over to the first one, realising it was a shoji. He slid it open, his eyes widening when he saw a large hotspring.

Ichigo had never seen one this big before, looking to the cloak he had been wearing since yesterday. He took it off, letting it pile on the ground. He walked over to the hotspring, sitting down on the edge of it. He scrubbed his skin with the sand, not wanting any of his current filth to contaminate the water any more than it needed to. He slipped into it, a soft moan escaping his throat as he went chin deep. He rested against a rock, closing his eyes.

He thought over what had happened, opening his eyes. He wondered what had happened for his mother to treat him the way she did. Was it because he was a vampire, or was it the baby? Could he possibly not be saved with this thing inside of him?

"Is staring off into space that much fun?" Ichigo jumped, his vision refocusing. Samuel sat in the hotspring too, his mist body replaced with Orihime. Ichigo's cheeks became a dark shade of red as he stood, her body seemingly real from her thick strands of hair to her pink painted toes. Ichigo covered his eyes when he looked to him.

"Samuel stop that!" Ichigo snapped, his loud cackle ruining the image. The water shifted like there was a shallow wind.

"Now look!" Ichigo moved his hand, relaxing when he saw he had changed to his father. Samuel sat back down, stretching wide before relaxing with a deep sigh.

"So is your mom still a sexy fiend or ugly croaker?" Ichigo glared at him, Samuel grinned back.

"Probably a croak, so what was it like fighting her? Or did you just watch as master killed her?" Ichigo splashed water at him, the only thing he could do with him so far away.

"He was injured so couldn't do much. I stabbed her in the head." He said the last part with less heat, his eyes looking away from Sanuel to the water.

He had killed her.

"I'm glad. You're not a senseless brute after all," Samuel told him, Ichigo looking to him with a frown.

"A lot of vampires die because they can't fight the task, or angel relative that comes along. They value people who hate them, knowing full well they will not show them mercy. As an angel, you can let go. As a demon or vampire, you search for what you have lost even though you'll never find it." Ichigo frowned, his stomach throbbing gently.

"Might as well enjoy life while you can, your mother will continue to hunt you down. I'm sure Shiro can help with you that!" Ichigo's cheeks burned with embarrassment as Samuel got out, seeing his body becoming mist. The cloak hid him before Ichigo could see his mist body, Samuel turning to him.

"You can only hide for so long." Ichigo frowned when he dissipated, deciding he had soaked long enough. He stood up, turning around to grab his cloak. He frowned when he realized it wasn't on the floor where he left it, instead in the air held in Shiro's grasp.

"Is that necessary?" Ichigo growled, Shiro smirking back. He handed him a blue kimono, Ichigo glaring at him but grabbing it anyway. He rose up, using a towel he gave him to dry off. He put on the kimono, Shiro leading him back to the main part of the house.

"You slept through a large portion of the day so I ate enough for both of us," Shiro told him, Ichigo frowning. Shiro sat down by the fireplace, Ichigo hesitant to do the same. He sat down when Shiro pulled on his kimono, Shiro moving his long hair over one shoulder. Ichigo realized what he was going to make him do and shook his head frantically

"It'll be okay,"he told him, Ichigo feeling fear. He didn't want to become anymore like them than he had too. Shiro placed his hand on his shoulder, bringing him a tad closer.

"It'll be okay," Shiro ensured, Ichigo looking to his neck. He could smell the blood beneath his skin, his jaw aching when he brung him closer. He wanted too so badly, Shiro pressing two fingers to his throat.

"Bite down here." Ichigo moved closer, pressing his nose to his flesh. He felt him shiver, opening his mouth wide. His fangs ached to be sunken into his flesh, Shiro guiding him to the right spot. Ichigo tried to resist, panting as he licked his flesh, trying to clear his mind. The blood just beneath the surface tempted him, his mind becoming foggy.

He bit down, his eyes closing as blood poured into his mouth. He pressed closer, Shiro putting him in his lap. Ichigo pulled his fangs free, the blood rushing into his mouth in warm gushes. He sealed his lips around his flesh, drinking greedily. Some of the delicious fluid slipped from between his lips, rolling down his chin and down his neck. He opened his eyes when he felt hands slip up his thighs, gripping his ass tightly.

Ichigo pulled away, licking the wound he had made. The rubbing of Shiro's hands against his ass made him blush, arousal and embarrassment running through his fogged mind.

"Stop," he moaned, closing his eyes tight as he mentally slapped himself. That sounded nothing like a protest. Shiro only moved his hands, Ichigo jumping when he palmed his groin. He tried to move away but his arm wrapped around his waist, holding him there. Ichigo pulled away enough to see his face, grabbing his wrist when he opened his kimono enough to begin stroking his cock.

"What do you think you're doing?" He panted, squirming when he began to massage the head of his cock. Shiro smirked when he groaned, licking his throat as his adams apple bobbed when he swallowed any more sounds he would have made.

"I'm your mate. This is what I'm supposed to do," Shiro reasoned, Ichigo moaning when he began to stroke all of his hardening member. Ichigo straddled his lap, gasping as pleasure shocked his every limb. He jumped when he felt his other hand lift the back of his kimono, Ichigo biting his bottom lip when his hand rubbed over his ass, groping him harshly.

"We're not m-mates," Ichigo stuttered, jolting when he grabbed his balls. He arched, gasping for breath as he rolled them on his palm, his other hand going between the crease of his ass, Ichigo pulling away all at once with the last of his strength. He stood, stumbling back till his spine hit the table painfully.

"I did not sign up for this, let alone like you, so don't touch me," Ichigo panted, Shiro standing with a smirk. Ichigo wiped his mouth, his hand coming back with blood. He looked back to Shiro, fixing his kimono.

"I understand I'm stuck here till this thing is born, but I'm not letting this happen," he told him, Shiro walking up to him. Ichigo put a hand to his chest when he felt he had gotten close enough. Shiro raised an eyebrow when he began to stammer, Ichigo feeling stupid as words just wouldn't happen.

"Basically, m-mate or not, I-I'm not letting this happen!" Ichigo leaned back when Shiro leaned forward, his body pressing against him. Ichigo took in a sharp breath, pressing his hand that much harder against his chest.

"Shut up." Ichigo gasped when he picked him up by the back of his thighs, throwing him over his shoulder and walking to the second door. He protested with a variety of colorful words, yelping when Shiro smacked his ass.

"Mates make love. Get that through your head," Shiro told him, Ichigo grunting when he was dropped onto a bed. He scooted away from him, Shiro getting on the bed on all fours. A misty shadow surrounded him, Ichigo seeing the black and white panther for just a second.

He felt weak, panting when Shiro pushed him down. He saw for a second something red in Shiro's eyes. It disappeared, Ichigo panting softly when he kissed his neck, his hand undoing his sash. Ichigo moaned when he nipped his collarbone, reaching his hands up hesitlantly. He grabbed his shoulders tightly, biting his bottom lip when he grabbed his member.

"Don't be shy," Shiro whispered, looking into his eyes. Ichigo gasped when he kissed him, arching against him when he groped his ass. His fingers slipped between the crease, Ichigo digging his claws into him when he pressed a finger inside.

"I think we should stop!" Ichigo gasped when he pulled away from the kiss, panting as Shiro frowned.

Ichigo groaned when he gripped his member, his left hand letting go of his shoulder and fisting the blankets. Shiro spit into his hand, spreading the slick liquid on the head of his cock. Ichigo fell back against the sheets when he felt his hot erection against his ass, gasping for breath when he pushed in.

"Please?" Ichigo pleaded, moaning when his hips touched his ass, his thighs shaking when Shiro pulled out before thrusting back in. Ichigo gasped, his hand tightening in the sheets.

"Please?"he repeated, his voice weaker as he began to give in, arching when his hips slapped against him, his balls heavy against his ass. Ichigo panted, his claws tearing the sheets as his thrusts began to speed up.

"Please..."

Author's note: Sorry it was so short.


	8. Chapter 8: Bulge

Chapter 8

Ichigo woke up cold. He curled into a ball, panting against the palms of his hands as he shivered. He was under a heavy blanket, his eyes opening only to see darkness. He took the blanket off his head, freezing when he saw a pale back. His cheeks grew red when he remembered what happened, putting the blanket back over his head.

He closed his eyes, deciding it was best he just stayed asleep. His stomach started to hurt though, Ichigo gritting his teeth as the pain got worse. He touched a hand to his stomach, unable to hold back his small groan of pain. He began to shiver even more, curling into a ball with another small groan.

He closed his eyes when he felt the bed shift, warm arms surrounding him. Ichigo shook his head, hearing Shiro sigh.

"I should have gotten enough for three." Ichigo felt him pull away, Shiro pushing the blankets off his legs and in turn off from Ichigo's head. Ichigo watched as he left the room, frowning. His frown hardened into a pained scowl, Ichigo whimpering softly. He looked to the shoji when it opened, a bottle held in Shiro's hand.

"It's cold but still good," Shiro told him, Ichigo shaking his head. His stomach hurt too much for him to sit up, Shiro sighing. He walked back to the bed, sitting down with one leg dangling over the edge. He put the bottle on the floor, reaching for Ichigo. He grabbed him under the arm's, lifting him up and placing his head on his lap. He protested with a groan of pain, Shiro getting the bottle from the floor.

He took off the top, bringing the bottle to his lips. He dared not drink any, putting as much as he could fit in his mouth. He grabbed Ichigo's chin gently, pressing his fingers against his jaw bone till his clenched teeth parted. He put his mouth over his, parting his lips.

He didn't let the blood rush into his mouth all at once, giving him small portions at a time. His shivering slowly stopped, Shiro panting softly when he pulled away. Ichigo still appeared in some pain so Shiro put more in his mouth, feeding it to him slowly. It went on like this for a good ten minutes, the bottle finally empty.

Better?" Shiro asked, Ichigo nodded tiredly. It was still very early, the sun high in the sky. Ichigo touched a hand to his stomach, his eyes snapping open when he felt a slight bulge to it. He sat up abruptly, pushing the blanket off his body. The red symbol was stretched out more, his stomach protruding out with a slight roundness to it. Ichigo poked it, jumping when he felt arms encircle him.

"Greedy little bugger," Shiro said with a fond smile, Ichigo feeling out of place when he rubbed a hand over his growing stomach. He leaned against him cautiously, Shiro running a thumb over the thin symbol. It was a red feline eyeball surrounded by two curling claws. The eyeball was on his belly button, the claws surrounding it.

"He will be a fine demon," Shiro breathed, Ichigo frowning when his hand slipped beneath the blankets. He jolted when he felt his palm against his groin, grabbing his wrist. He removed his hand, pulling away from him. He turned around, Shiro's head snapping to the side.

"Be a fucking gentleman and ask first," Ichigo growled, getting off the bed and leaving the room. He was in no mood, heading for the hot springs. He opened the shoji, not surprised when he saw Shiro standing in front of him.

"That wasn't nice Ichigo," Shiro told him, Ichigo poking his chest.

"It's not nice to do what I say no too. Want respect? First give respect." Ichigo walked past him, getting into the water. He ducked under, closing his eyes as the water brushed against him. He rose up, gasping in surprise when he realized Shiro stood in front of him.

"Can we mate?" Ichigo raised an eyebrow, no on the tip of his tongue. He was a gay man no doubt with no relationship before this, but that didn't spell out he wanted this. He shook his head, Shiro smirking. He took a step forward, trapping Ichigo against the rock.

Ichigo's eyes widened when the mist swirled behind him, the panther appearing behind him. But like before it was quick to recede, Ichigo feeling weak.

Was he forcing the being inside him to submit?

Ichigo slipped beneath the water, swimming away from him. He used the murky water as cover, swimming to the other side where the steam was thicker, breaking the surface so he could only see with his eyes. He could see Shiro, his back to him. He ducked under, his lungs not burning from being under for so long. He went to the bottom to hide better, putting his hands to the stone as he watched Shiro's feet. He moved when he did, his legs starting to feel lighter. He grit his teeth, a tingling feeling running through his body. The water began to boil around him as he felt pain all over his body. Shiro began to move towards him.

Ichigo stiffened, pushing up with his back feet. He propelled up out of the water, growling as he pounced on Shiro who yelped in shock. They were both under water now, Ichigo on top of Shiro. He was proud of himself till he saw the thing in his eyes. It was a large tiger, it's fur looking like it was stripped with blood. His eyes were glowing rubies, his teeth bared in a murderous growl. He was a monster to be feared.

He saw the monster in Shiro's eyes though, and knew it wasn't him. The pain returned with the throbbing tingle, Ichigo returning to normal. He went to get up but Shiro held him there by pressing his hand against his back. Ichigo blinked when he brought him closer, his lips pressing against his. Ichigo closed his eyes when his hand touched his cheek, the world shifting slowly. They broke through the surface, Ichigo pulling away slowly. He was panting, his eyes lidded with arousal.

His eyes widened and he yelped when he was thrown over Shiro's shoulder, protesting with angered yells. Shiro laughed, exiting the hot spring. Ichigo found himself on the bed again, the sheets getting soaked as he and Shiro wrestled.

Ichigo ended up beneath the blankets, Shiro pulling on them to get him out.

"What's so wrong about having sex with me?" Shiro asked as he just laid on him, Ichigo panting from the sudden weight.

"I don't know," Ichigo grunted, pushing him off his back and sitting up, pulling the wet blankets off his body.

"Maybe it's because you fucking put a demon baby into me and then expected me to be okay with that! I don't act like it but that scares me! I won't live after it's birth and you know that! I will die a death worse than my two others combined!" Ichigo didn't know where this anger came from, but he was seething. Shiro raised a brow, sighing softly.

"I will never understand your kind," Shiro chuckled, tackling him down. Ichigo wouldn't look at him, the attention he gave something he kind of wanted. Shiro nipped and kissed a line on his jawline and down to his neck, whispering small words that left him blushing like a girl.

He wouldn't react though, his playful spirit gone. The sun was still in the sky, Ichigo finally looking to Shiro when he bit his nipple.

"Seriously?" He asked, Shiro smirking as he grabbed Ichigo's thighs and spread them. Ichigo tried to push away but Shiro wouldn't be moved. Ichigo gasped when he was pulled up, Shiro bringing him close to his chest. Ichigo leaned back, growling low in his throat. Shiro smirked, twisting him sharply. Ichigo landed on all fours, looking over his shoulder when he felt his hand grope his ass.

"Shiro," he warned, but he made no physical move to get away. Shiro took that as a sign to continue, leaning down and spreading Ichigo's firm cheeks. He felt him jolt when he lapped at his opening, using small experimental licks to get him used to it. If he didn't mate with him, he will die giving birth. The child needed the essence of a true demon, to survive or it'll eat the mother. Shiro wasn't going to have that.

"Shiro... Good god," Ichigo gasped, pressing against him harder. This was a dirty pleasure of his, a loud moan escaping his throat. His cheeks flushed red and he groaned when his tongue pushed inside. He found pure enjoyment when his tongue lapped at his sensitive insides, Ichigo licking his lips as pressed harder against him.

He wanted to protest when his wet hot tongue left his body, Ichigo looking over his shoulder when he felt something hotter against his entrance. He arched back like a cat when he pushed in, his cock a heavy heat that left him boiling inside.

Ichigo gripped the blankets, drooling as he thrust into him shallowly to get deeper. He gasped for breath when he pulled back till only the head remained, crying out when he slammed his hips against him. He grit his teeth as he forgot about letting him adjust, thrusting hard and fast into his body. He groaned with each thrust into his body, his eyes closed as he just enjoyed the pleasure he gave. His thrusts slowed as he laid over him, Ichigo releasing a whimperish moan when the angle of his thrusts changed.

A carnal pleasure he had only ever touched a handful of times in his life ran through him, Ichigo groaning something in english, wanting him to do it harder, screaming harder in his head. Shiro seemed to understand his mangled english, his hips slamming against him. Ichigo groaned when he reached between his legs, his hand stroking his cock in time with his thrust. With another shock of carnal pleasure he came, his spine torn out of him and his balls squeezed to the point of border pain. Shiro came into him, Ichigo shaking as warm heat spread through him. Shiro panted above him, Ichigo falling down when he pulled out. Shiro brung him close, Ichigo shivering when his heavy hand rubbed his stomach. He closed his , blocking out everything as he slipped into unconsciousness.


	9. Chapter 9: Four Week

Chapter 9

"Does it have to end like this?" Ichigo opened his eyes, his dark vision brightening. He was pulled from the river of blood, his arms chained to a bloody cross, his mother levitating in front of him. Her eyes were loving, Ichigo licking his bloodied lips.

She moved closer, reaching for him. His skin smoked, his mother's eyes filling with tears when he moved away from her hand.

"I can find a way. God has shown me, it doesn't have to end like this," she told him, her voice desperate. Ichigo couldn't find it in him to believe her. He wanted, so badly he wanted to believe that they could change this. But he had felt the knife she stabbed into his flesh, saw the hatred and disgust in her eyes. There was no place in the light for him.

"I would sooner drink the blood of a hundred men."

Ichigo woke up abruptly, sitting up with a gasping breath. His cheek still burned, Ichigo touching his hand to it. The burn became a low throb, the tingling sensation making him shiver. He looked to the side, frowning in confusion when Shiro wasn't laying beside him.

A month had passed quickly, his stomach showing no more signs of growth. Shiro told him since he was starting his second month and his weakest stage has passed, he was going to take him out to feed.

Ichigo licked his lips, remembering the blood in his dream. He didn't want to drink blood from a human. He's been fed by Shiro, and only accepting it because he wasn't afraid of him.

A human would show fear. They would look at him as the exact monster he knew himself to be. As a human, he had feared such things. To see into their eyes and see what they saw made his skin crawl.

Ichigo sighed in exhaustion, getting out of bed. He put on a black kimono, red cherry blossoms decorated on the sides. He opened the shoji, looking around cautiously. Shiro was nowhere to be seen, Ichigo sighing in relief.

His stomach began to throb but he ignored it, walking to the door that led outside. He was forbidden from leaving these close quarters since he got here, the thought of the warmth the moon gave making him feel jittery. He opened the door, his breath taken away.

They were in the middle of a large flowerbed that stretched as far as the eye could see. He didn't really get a true glimpse of the beauty when they got here after the attack, too tired and in pain. He took in a deep breath, closing his eyes. The sweet smell of lavender was dominant, Ichigo's tense shoulders slumping.

He heard a river not that far away, opening his eyes. His stomach felt better so he ventured on, heading towards the rushing sounds of the river. The cottage became smaller and smaller as he ventured on, Ichigo finally reaching the river. The cottage was still in view between the trees, Ichigo assuring himself he would be alright.

The river was thick, separating him from the other side. He looked up to the moon, breathing in deeply through his nose as he closed his eyes. It was so warm, its dim rays as warm as the sun on a sunny summers day.

Ichigo opened his eyes, slipping off his kimono. He stepped into the water, embracing its cold touch. He walked till he got to the middle of it, its current brushing roughly against his legs, trying to carry him away. Ichigo slipped beneath it, swimming against the current. He swam in circles, never straying too far from his kimono.

He stayed under for what felt like forever, never needing to rise up for air. He saw a school of fish swim by, grabbing one. He released it quickly when his stomach started to hurt badly, swimming to the surface. He gasped for breath when he broke through it, more out of pain than the actual need to breathe.

He swam to the shore, shaking as he pulled himself up. He fell onto his back, gasping as he finally opened his eyes. A trumpeting call shook him to the bone. He scrambled to his feet when he heard a familiar screech, putting on his kimono sloppily. He looked to the sky when he felt a burning warmth on his face, a being falling from the immense light that broke through the clouds.

Ichigo ran as the light searched for him, the cottage seeming farther and farther away. He hadn't expected her to find him so quickly, another trumpeting call making his spine freeze down to the bone marrow. The lights were so close, the angel screeching as she drew closer and closer.

'Ichigo.'

His body shifted when the light reached him, his every cell screaming in agony as he turned sharply, jumping into the air and tackling the angel down. Pure survival instinct drove him as his jaws snapped and his claws tore, his sharp appendages held just out of reach from the being he wanted to kill.

He was pushed off, the light disappearing. He growled, his body slowly turning back. His mother stared at him with a mixture of fear and disgust, Ichigo standing on shaky legs.

"What has he done to you?" She whispered, Ichigo's glare slowly falling. Tears filled her eyes, her wings folding behind her. She took a step forward, Ichigo taking a step back. His stomach throbbed gently, Ichigo panting softly.

"I died that day protecting you. I wanted you to live and be happy. I wanted you to join me in the light, never like this." She took out her sword, Ichigo tensing up when she pointed it at him.

"I'll end this. Just like I should've have let you die that day." Ichigo jumped when a large black thing attacked her, his eyes widening when he realized what it was.

"Shiro."

His mother screamed when Shiro sunk his teeth into her sword arm, blood gushing and staining her white robes.

"Filthy beast! Filthy beast!" She screamed, Shiro tearing her arm off, shoulder bone and all.

Ichigo felt like he couldn't move, watching as his mother and Shiro fought. She managed to pull away from him, Shiro growling when she looked to Ichigo. His eyes held no love. Tears of pain ran down her cheeks, Shiro jumping up and locking his powerful jaws on her face.

She screamed in agony as he crushed her skull, Ichigo looking away when her skull made one last sickening crack. Her screams stopped, Shiro letting go of her. Her body became stone as Shiro ran to him, turning to his human form.

Ichigo let him help him to his feet, his legs shaking as he got him inside the cottage. Shiro looked over him, Ichigo trying not to cry from what he had just went through.

She had wanted him to die that day?

"What the hell did I tell you!?" Shiro growled when he confirmed he was all right, shaking his shoulders angrily. Ichigo looked to him, his bottom lip trembling as a tear fell down his cheek. Shiro wiped the blood away on his lips, bringing Ichigo into an embrace. He wanted to slap him but knew the act would do nothing to help the situation.

He held him till his shoulders stopped shaking, deciding to tell a joke to lift the mood.

"She tasted like shit." Ichigo chuckled softly, pulling away from him. He wiped his eyes, his stomach beginning to hurt from hunger.

"Do we still have to go and feed?" He asked, feeling cold with dread when Shiro nodded.

"On humans?" He whispered, Shiro shaking his head.

"That will lead to bad habits. Most of my kind feed on animals. Humans are only fed on during joyous occasions," Shiro told him, Ichigo wanting to laugh at himself.

He was worrying for nothing.

"I brought a horse. It will feed both of you for some time," Shiro told him, Ichigo confused since there was only one of him. The harsh kick to his stomach reminded him, Ichigo sighing. Shiro led him outside, the horse grazing on a patch of grass.

"Bite down on the neck, an inch or two from the head. It's fur will taste funny but its blood tastes divine," Shiro told him as he led him toward the stallion. Ichigo winced when his stomach hurt more, his throat becoming dry. He looked around for any signs of danger, feeling calmer when he saw none.

"Be gentle. I will keep him calm, so don't do anything stupid like try to tear out his throat." Ichigo found that to be obvious, touching a hand to its long neck. It nipped his hair, its breath rushing against him. He smiled, closing his eyes. It neighed softly, Ichigo looking to Shiro. He was petting it's head, murmuring softly.

He took in a deep breath, looking to its neck. Blood pumped just beneath the surface, Ichigo leaning forward slowly. He parted his lips, his fangs sinking into its flesh. His other teeth locked around it, the horse stomping a hoof in discomfort. Shiro calmed him, Ichigo not liking the taste of its flesh. It tasted like dirt, but the blood that gushed into his mouth was sweet, worth the gamey taste of the horse.

He drank till his stomach stopped hurting, drinking a little more for himself. He let the horse go, licking the wound he made so it would heal.

He wiped the blood off his chin, licking his hand with content lidded eyes. Shiro smirked, petting the horses side. He walked over to Ichigo, grabbing his wrist gently.

Ichigo looked to him, licking his lips. Shiro's face was clean of blood, his eyes seeming eerily bright in the dark of the night. Ichigo was mesmerized by them, feeling his other hand touch against his lower back. He gasped when he kissed him, his eyes widening when his leg pressed between his and against his groin.

He fisted and unfisted his hand as he thought of hitting him, parting his lips when he licked his bottom lip. He tried to pull away but couldn't, moaning softly when pressed his leg harder against him. His eyes closed slowly, his body feeling weak in his grasp as pleasure paralyzed his legs.

He swiped his tongue against his, shivering when he thrust his tongue quickly into his mouth.

Ichigo took in a sharp breath when he pressed closer against him, Shiro pulling away. He sucked his bottom lip into his mouth, Ichigo moaning softly when he let it go. It slapped against his gums, Ichigo opening his eyes. Shiro grinned, Ichigo's face heating up.

"Can we mate?" Shiro asked, Ichigo leaning back as he just made it awkward. Shiro led him inside, Ichigo letting him guide him. He couldn't bring up the anger he usually caused or find the words to protest, gasping when he suddenly pushed him against the table. He kissed him intimately, skipping chaste all together. Ichigo was weak, tripping over his own feet when he led him to the bedroom. This was the first time he didn't force him to submit, Ichigo grunting when he pushed him down on the bed.

His kimono was torn open, Ichigo gasping when his hands roamed over his still wet body. He raised his knees, placing his feet on the bed. Shiro took off his haori, leaning down and kissing him.

He undid his sash, holding up his hakama as he pulled away from the kiss. Ichigo whined, Shiro kissing his knee before putting his fingers into his mouth. He slicked them with saliva before pressing his fingers to his entrance.

Ichigo seemed to try and move away when he inserted a finger so he distracted him with his kisses. He moved his finger around, groaning when he clenched around him. He inserted a second, Ichigo groaning into the kiss. Shiro felt him clench again and pulled his fingers out, shaking with eagerness as he took of his hakama.

Ichigo scooted up the bed, Shiro following him. Ichigo was panting as Shiro lined himself up, grabbing his leg and putting it on his shoulder. He kissed his thigh, pushing in roughly. Ichigo gasped with an arch as he sank half way in, panting roughly as he adjusted.

"Fuck I love you," Shiro growled, Ichigo moaning when he hit his prostate while thrusting into him. He rocked up on the bed as he started off with a hard though slow tempo. Ichigo couldn't open his eyes, so lost in the pleasure. He felt drugged, his eyes opening to a squint when Shiro leaned over him.

He couldn't stop staring at his lips, Shiro's lips parted as he panted, his tongue sneaking out to lick his lips.

Ichigo reached up, grabbing his braid and pulling him closer. He kissed him, groaning when his thrusts sped up. He lost himself in his scent and touch, drowning in Shiro. He slipped his tongue into his mouth, shivering when he slipped his tongue between the split on his.

Shiro pulled away, licking his lips.

"That's so hot," he groaned, Ichigo releasing a whimperish moan when he slammed against him. He sounded like a girl but hardly cared, so close to that euphoric high.

"Right there!" He moaned, fisting the blankets as his moans became near screams. Shiro wondered what he was hitting to get that reaction but was proud he managed to make him scream. His pride swelled further when he began to talk in english to him, begging him to fuck him harder.

Shiro did as he asked, reaching between them and grabbing his wagging member. He stroked him fast, wringing the head a few times. Ichigo came with a scream, Shiro gritting his teeth when he clenched tight around him. He came suddenly, groaning as his vision flashed white. He fell on top of him once he finished, panting roughly as he tried to learn to breathe again.

"Heavy!" Ichigo gasped, Shiro holding his own weight. He pulled out and fell on the side of him, both panting heavily. Ichigo turned towards him after a minute, pressing close against him. Shiro looked to him, Ichigo laying his heade on his chest. He was about to say something but he cut him off.

"Shut up," he grumbled, Shiro smirking. He closed his eyes, going to sleep.


	10. Chapter 10: Six Weeks

Chapter 10

Ichigo woke up feeling sick. He got up, his temperature spiking as he walked out the room. He fell to his knees next to the table, his eyes tearing up as he gagged. He gurgled when he gagged as the vomit rose up, Ichigo gagging again. This time the vomit escaped his burning throat, blood gushing onto the floor. He heard the shoji open, tears in his shut eyes as he vomited up more blood.

He began to hyperventilate as more vomit rose up, Shiro coming to his side. He helped him up, holding his shaking arm as he led him outside. Ichigo dropped to his knees again, coughing up blood onto the flowers outside their house. Shiro rubbed his back, Ichigo gagging as he tried to dispel the rest. He took in quick breaths, Shiro never letting go of his hand even though he threw up on it.

"Breathe Ichigo," he kept telling him, Ichigo panting as tears and snot ran down his face. The blood was boiling lava in his throat, Ichigo throwing up more.

They must have looked strange. Two naked men standing outside a house as one of them vomited up blood.

The vomiting slowly stopped, Ichigo putting a hand to his mouth as the urge came back. He didn't vomit though, coughing as he shook. He was covered in sweat, Shiro rubbing his back in small circles as he kneeled next to him.

"Better?" He asked, Ichigo nodding shakily. He couldn't stand so Shiro picked him up, the sun rising when he closed the door behind them. He brung him to the hot spring, both of them needing a bath.

"Was that morning sickness?" Ichigo asked when he felt he wasn't going to vomit again, his dirtied knees staining the water a light pink as Shiro placed him in the water. He got in after, cleaning off the blood on his hand. Ichigo winced, Shiro snorting.

"Yeah. It won't last long though," Shiro told him, Ichigo sniffling. He went down, getting some water into his mouth. He turned his head, spitting onto the sand. Shiro sighed, adding it the list of stuff he had to clean. Ichigo noticed his irritation, apologizing softly.

They bathed together silently, Ichigo having to cleanse his mouth every few minutes. The blood had been disgusting. The silence began to eat at him, Ichigo clearing his throat.

"I know I already asked but why did you choose me? Wouldn't a woman be more suited?" He asked, Shiro looking to him. He was quiet for a second, undoing his braid.

"I do not like women." Ichigo felt like that was the only answer he was going to get, walking over to him as he undid the full braid. This was the first time he ever saw Shiro's hair down, reaching a hand towards it. Shiro watched him silently, Ichigo gently grabbing a thick strand, running his fingers to the ends that hovered over the waters surface. It was thick and wavy, close to being called wild. It was beautiful though, Ichigo pulling gently on it for fun.

He yelped when Shiro slapped his ass, the water adding a sting to his harsh slap. He glared at him, Shiro grinning at him. He rolled his eyes, letting go of his hair and turning away, ready to get out. Arms encircled him from behind, Shiro pulling him back.

"Where are you going?" He whispered into his ear, Ichigo shivering when he took the lobe between his lips. His eyes became lidded with arousal, Shiro running his hands over his sides.

"Bed," Ichigo moaned, Shiro chuckling as his hand slid down to his groin. Ichigo arched when he grabbed his cock, raising his hands over his shoulders and grabbing a fistful of Shiro's hair. Shiro's free hand slid up his side and to his chest, his fingers pinching his nipples. They were a tad bigger than he remembered, also a tad darker. He stroked him slowly, Ichigo groaning in pleasure.

"Bed?" He whispered into his ear, Ichigo sucking his bottom lip into his teeth. He thrust into his hand, moaning softly. His eyes snapped open, Shiro smirking when he tensed. But he didn't cum, instead he pushed away from him, his cheeks a deep shade of red.

"B-Bed? I meant sleep! I-Ima go to b-bed and s-sleep," he stuttered, Shiro frowning when he got out of the hot spring. He hurried out of the room, Shiro sighing when he closed the shoji.

He was never going to understand him.

He finished washing up, getting out of the water. He walked to their room soaking wet, adding each spill to his cleaning list. He found Ichigo lying on the bed, his body covered by the blanket. It didn't hide him all that well, the water making it cling to his body, highlighting his every curve. He walked over, only seeing his spiky orange hair. He pulled on it, Ichigo growling but not moving the blanket off his face.

Shiro grabbed a side of it, pulling sharply. His entire body became exposed as the blanket flew back, sliding off the bed and onto the floor. Ichigo turned onto his back, glaring at him angrily. Shiro raised an eyebrow.

What had he done this time?

"Your an asshole," Ichigo growled, getting to his knees. He was only up to Shiro's shoulders like this, but the height difference didn't change his expression.

"Why are you always avoiding my questions? Obviously you didn't put a demon thing into me because I intrigued you," Ichigo told him, suddenly seething. Shiro wanted to just leave the room, not wanting to deal with his hormonal mood swing. He decided to just tell him the truth.

"I chose you because you fought so hard to survive when you were dying that day. You weren't even tempted when your mother tried to take you. You showed that you were a strong survivor who wanted to live. That's what my children need and making you immortal was just a bonus." Ichigo felt bad, never thinking that.

"I fell in love you the first time I saw you use that same strength to take down the angel. You proved that you were worth keeping." Ichigo looked away from him, his cheeks burning. He brung his legs to his chest, looking to the curtained window when the bed dipped with Shiro's weight.

"Ichigo look at me." He refused too, Shiro touching his shoulder.

"Ichigo."

"No."

Ichigo gasped when he was suddenly pinned against the bed, his hands pinned over his head. Shiro was so close, his breath wafting over his face. He closed his eyes, the only safe place behind his eyelids. He couldn't plug his ears though, listening as Shiro spoke to him.

"Ichigo, you're not here because you're my sex toy. You are here cause in all my years of living here, you were the only one to catch my attention this way. I won't say I love you, but know you are the best thing I ever had in my life."

XXX

Shiro woke up. His first sense was smell, Shiro taking in a deep breath. The smell of sex still lingered in the room, Ichigo's scent still fresh. His second sense was hearing. He listened for any odd sounds, only hearing the crackle of the fireplace. He opened his eyes, looking to the side. Ichigo wasn't there. He sat up, getting out of bed quickly. He dragged the blanket with him, opening the shoji. He relaxed when he saw him laying by the fireplace, his back to him.

The bloody mess was cleaned up, Shiro smirking. He walked over to him, putting the blanket on his prone form. Ichigo didn't stir, Shiro feeling a familiar presence just outside his barrier. He didn't care to dress himself, opening the door.

"Misaki." Her eyes looked over his body with disgust, Shiro smirking. It spelled death. She folded her wings behind her, her hand staying on her sword's hilt. She did not draw it though, Shiro stepping outside and closing the door behind him. Samuel appeared at his side, his scythe held in his grasp. Misaki looked to him with similar disgust.

"I wish to strike a bargain, for my son," she told them, Shiro frowning while Samuel chuckled. She lifted a bag, throwing it at his feet. It clanged with the sound of gold coins, a sound Shiro knew all too well.

"Twenty gold pieces. Enough to buy you as many humans as you wish," Misaki told him, Shiro kneeling and picking it up. He brung it to his ears, hearing the sound. Samuel looked to him, his empty eye sockets searching his soul.

"What will happen to my offspring?" He asked, Misaki grinning.

"It will be sent back to hell," she told him, Shiro quiet for a long second.

"And what will happen to Ichigo? We both know he cannot be accepted into the light." Misaki frowned, her hand twitching on her hilt.

"I will wipe clean his memories. He will be accepted if he has no recognition of his misdeeds," she told him, Shiro sighing. He tossed the bag back to her, Miskai confused and angered.

"Keep your gold. Ichigo is mine." Samuel lifted his scythe with a cackle, slamming it against the ground. She dissipated, returning to her world of light. Samuel looked to him, Shiro turning to his front door.

"She will never stop. She will keep trying till she gets him back or you are dead," he told him, all mirth gone. Shiro stopped, looking to the blood that still stained the flowers.

"Then I will laugh in the face of death as my offspring live on." He opened his door, Samuel disappearing when he closed it. He looked to the side when he heard the rustle of cloth. Ichigo was still fast asleep, Shiro leaning against the door in thought. He grew tired of it, walking over to Ichigo.

He laid down behind him, slipping beneath the blanket and pressing against him.

For now, he justed wanted to enjoy what he had left.


	11. Chapter 11: Temptation

Chapter 11

The moon was high in the sky, its form carved into a crescent. Its warmth wasn't as brilliant, but it was still very warm. Ichigo sighed, wondering if the change of the moon was like seasons.

He had constantly thrown up after meals, but surprisingly he just ate more. His stomach had grown, more visible now when he put on a kimono. Inside he worried about everything, but outside under the moon, all his worries and fears were chased away.

His stomach began to throb. He sighed, walking over to the horse. He didn't seem all that happy being his feeding post, but he stayed regardless. Ichigo thought that when he bit him he would turn like the cows from The Little Vampire movie. He knew it flying was a tad far fetched since he couldn't, but for a period of time he watched it to see what would happen.

He ran a hand over its thick mane, patting its muscular neck. It turned its head to him, neighing softly before going back to grazing. Ichigo sighed when the baby kicked, rubbing his belly distractedly. He ran his thumb over the symbol surrounding his protruding belly button, unable to see it through his kimono. He had begun to dress more often, feeling a tad insecure about his growing body. Shiro seemed to love it though, Ichigo sighing.

He would love anything as long as it was on him.

He rolled his eyes, turning and leaning against the horse. He just wanted to talk to somebody about all of this, looking to the ground.

"You don't have to say anything, but ima start talking," Ichigo told the horse, hearing him snort. He took in a deep breath, thinking of what he wanted to say.

"I always wonder where I would've been if I was still human. Would I have graduated and got my BA degree? Would I be dating a sexy babe? Or would I be arguing to my dad about not having kids anytime soon?" He rubbed a finger over his stomach.

"I guess the last part would be a bit too late," he muttered, suddenly getting angry.

"Why did he have to get me pregnant anyway? When did I have a fucking uterus?!" He exclaimed, getting off the horse and facing him.

"He freaking puts an egg in me and bam! He didn't even ask to date me first! A decent date would have been nice before he just decided to go "hey wanna get pregnant?"!" Ichigo sighed, sitting down on a bucket. He huffed, his anger slowly falling away.

"And my mother... Don't know if I can call her that anymore. She wants me alive, yet tries to kill me! I thought I was crazy!" He exclaimed, looking up to the sky. He sighed again, something he had been doing a lot lately.

"I didn't want to get attached to this, to any of it. I think I'm falling for Shiro and it scares me. I'm getting attached to this kid too. Started talking to it and don't laugh at me, but last night I sang to it. I never wanted to get attached..." Ichigo grew silent, looking down to the flowers beneath his bare feet.

What was happening to him?

He looked up when he felt the horse lick his his hair, pulling lightly on it. He smiled in amusement, touching a hand to its snout.

"My hair isn't a carrot weirdo."

It lowered its head, looking into his eyes. Ichigo's smile softened, his hand sliding up into its hair, moving it out of his eyes. The horse snorted softly, touching its nose to his hand. Ichigo sighed again, feeling his mood lighten.

"What would I do without you?" The stallion neighed loudly when there was a trumpeting call, an arrow going through its side. Ichigo's eyes widened in shock when it fell to the ground, the white arrow burning it. It neighed again, trying to get back up. Ichigo felt the light creep towards him, the horse whining loudly. Blood stained its burnt fur, Ichigo fisting his hand as anger boiled in him.

"Ichigo." The light touched him but he didn't move, the horse taking in a gasping breath before going still, its body turning to ash.

Ichigo wanted to murder her.

He stood, growling at the angel that came down, his mother smiling loving.

"Come to me, Ichigo. Away from temptation" Steam rose from his body Ichigo growling as he bursted into flames. His mother rushed towards him, her face becoming thin as her eyes shrunk into her face. A screech left her throat, Ichigo about to charge forward. Arms encircled him, pulling him back quickly. His mother reached for him, her wings spread wide as her long bony fingers touched his cheek. He was pulled inside the house, the door slamming shut in her face.

A blanket was put over him, putting out the fire. He kicked and struggled, screaming as he tried to get away. He wanted to kill her so badly, screaming again when the blanket was taken off him.

"Ichigo! Ichigo look at me!" A hand grabbed his chin, his head turned. He only saw red, trying to turn. He felt a pressure over him though, his head shook roughly.

"Snap out of it and look at me!" Ichigo panted as he slowly calmed, his vision slowly fading back. His bottom lip trembled when he saw Shiro, tears filling his eyes. He hugged him tightly, crying onto his chest.

"S-She killed him!" He sobbed brokenly against his chest, crying harder. Shiro held him, sitting up slowly. He cradled him, rocking slowly. He had woken up when he heard the trumpet, barely getting to Ichigo in time. She had caged them in, Shiro gritting his teeth angrily. They couldn't move till he had the baby, Shiro thinking of a way out.

Ichigo stopped crying after a few minutes, the gentle cradling soothing him. The image of the horse dying in front of him was still fresh in his mind.

"I want to kill her," he whispered, Shiro nodding. Ichigo pulled from his embrace, slapping him. Shiro was caught off guard, Ichigo wiping away his tears.

"Why did you stop me? Why would you stop me from killing her?!" Ichigo roared, Shiro looking to him calmly. Ichigo raised his hand to slap him again, stopping when Shiro made no move to stop him. He felt like a monster, fisting his hand. He lowered it, pressing against him. Shiro held him, Ichigo punching his chest weakly.

"Why?" He whispered on a shaky inhale, Shiro not answering. Ichigo's stomach still throbbed, his body aching. He pushed away from him slowly, trying to collect himself. Shiro got up, Ichigo thinking he was just gonna leave him there.

He had every right too.

But he didn't, getting a bottle and walking back to him. He kneeled, taking off the top and pushing it towards him.

"Drink." Ichigo's eyes teared up, his throat closing up. Shiro cut off any words he would have said, pressing the bottle against his chest.

"Drink." Ichigo sniffled, his hand shaking when he grabbed the bottle. Shiro sat back, watching him. Ichigo brought the bottle to his lips shakily, closing his eyes as he began to drink. The blood was not too sweet but still good, tears falling down his cheeks as he drank greedily.

He lowered it when he finished it, wiping away his tears.

"Better?" Shiro asked, Ichigo nodding. He gave the bottle back, Shiro putting it on the floor. He moved closer to him, Ichigo letting him hold him. When he drunk blood from a living thing, he saw what they saw. He felt what they felt. To see that stallion die was like losing a part of himself, Ichigo feeling broken inside. Shiro picked him up, placing him by the lit fireplace. The fire crackled, the wood popping as it burned. Ichigo looked into the fire, Shiro sitting down beside him. They sat quietly for a long time, Shiro looking to him. He watched Ichigo's lips when he began to talk.

"Do you know what it feels like to have a part of you torn out?" Shiro did not answer, Ichigo looking to him.

"She told me to not give into temptation. She killed the horse so I would no longer drink its blood. She tore out a part of me in the process." Shiro frowned, Ichigo looking back to the fire.

His eyes looked haunted.

Shiro didn't know what to do, deciding to sing a song.

"Oh I'm about to whip somebodys ass. Ohh i'm about to whip somebodys ass! Oh if you don't leave me alone, you're gonna have to send me home, cause i'm about to whip somebodys ass." Ichigo looked at him like he had two heads. His lips pulled up into a smile, Shiro grinning. Ichigo burst out laughing, falling back as he held his stomach. Shiro was glad as the tension lifted, laughing at him when he squeaked on an inhale.

They laughed till both were reduced to chuckling puddles of flesh, Ichigo turning to him. Shiro looked to him, panting softly. Ichigo smiled, punching his shoulder.

"Why did you do that?" He asked, Shiro shrugging.

"I heard it while traveling in your world. Never thought I would sing it, but I needed to see you smile." Ichigo chuckled, turning onto his back when he came over to him. Shiro held his own weight, kissing his lips. It was chaste and quick, Shiro kissing his nose.

"I love you," he whispered, Ichigo sighing. Shiro undid his sash, Ichigo closing his eyes when he pulled open his kimono, his hands sliding up his chest. Ichigo opened his eyes when he flicked a finger against his swollen nipple. He raised an eyebrow, Shiro smirking. Ichigo pushed him off his body, sitting up. He took off his kimono, turning away as he got onto all fours.

Shiro slid a hand over his ass, smacking it. It made a nice thwak sound, Ichigo yelping with a jolt. Shiro smirked, licking his fingers. He laid over him, pushing in a finger as he watched Ichigo's facial expressions. His nose scrunched up when he wiggled his finger, his lips parting when he pushed it all in. He pulled it out slowly, Ichigo biting his bottom lip. He inserted another, Ichigo licking his lips as he pressed against his fingers.

His stomach jumped slightly, Shiro twisting his fingers before lightly pulling up. Ichigo's ass popped up, a moan escaping his throat. Shiro fucked him on his fingers till he came, Ichigo panting heavily as he rested his forehead against the floor.

Shiro didn't try to fuck him, having stroked himself while finger fucking him. Ichigo looked up when he didn't mount him, a tad disappointed. Shiro noticed,slapping his ass.

"Want me to fuck you?" He chuckled, Ichigo's cheeks becoming red. Shiro rose him up, his hand going between his legs. Ichigo moaned, Shiro stroking him slowly. He stopped suddenly, laying down and bringing Ichigo with him. He gasped, his cock hard between his legs. Ichigo looked over his shoulder when he didn't continue, panting softly.

"Shiro? You're not gonna leave me like this right?" Ichigo asked, but he was already asleep.


	12. Chapter 12: Freedom

Chapter 12

Shiro smirked. Samuel stood next to him, his cloak removed. His mist body was black in the moon's absence.

Misaki stood in front of them, her eyes set on him. Her blade was absent from her side, Samuel breathing ghastly.

"Have you changed your mind?" She asked, Shiro not replying for a long second.

"I'll do that when you feed the damned with your breast." Misaki flared, Samuel slamming his scythe down. The world shifted, the ground crumbling beneath their feet. Shiro looked down, his feet touching solid ground. They stood in a vacant desert, sand blowing off the sand dunes with a low rustle.

"Begin." Shiro shifted, Misaki taking a step back. She spread her wings, Shiro growling. He foamed at the mouth, darting towards her. She charged at him, the two clashing. Shiro yelped when she punched his jaw, the bone creaking in protest but holding.

He bit one of her wings, locking his jaw as he began to drag her, tearing at her robes with sharp talons. She punched him over and over, blood beginning to pour from his nose. He growled, giving one last hard pull. He took off a chunk of her wing, blood splattering onto the sand. She screamed, grabbing him by the neck.

She threw him a good twenty feet, Shiro slamming through a sand dune. He got up, shaking it off. He charged at her, sliding between her legs and bypassing her kick. He latched onto her ankle, locking his jaw and shattering the bone. She screamed, kicking him off. They were both bloody and panting, Shiro growling when she threw off her robes. She only left on a cloth that covered her breast and connected to her lower regions, her boots stained with blood.

"I'll make you beg for something as sweet as pain," she hissed, her wings expanding. She rushed towards him, Shiro jumping up. He latched his jaw around her skull as she sliced his stomach with the sharp end of her wing, his jaw locking. He crushed her skull. She became limp, Shiro panting as he released her. His legs shook from the effort to stand, his eyes looking to him. Ichigo tore off his head, Samuels cackle echoing in his ears.

Ichigo sat up abruptly, sweating as he panted. He put a hand to his chest, trying to control his breathing as he looked around. Shiro wasn't in the room, Ichigo throwing the blankets off his legs and getting out of bed.

He opened the shoji, looking around. He couldn't find him anywhere.

Had he actually killed him?

He looked to the front door, his skin going cold. He walked slowly to it, throwing it open. A soft wind blew against him, Ichigo feeling afraid when he didn't see him.

Had he actually killed him?

He walked outside, looking up to the sky. There was no immense light, only the moon's warm embrace. He looked to the trees, feeling small and alone. He saw something move in the trees. He stood still, eager yet fearful. He swallowed thickly as the thing became more clear, the outline of a horse becoming more prominent. It broke through the trees, a familiar person standing next to it. Ichigo wanted to cry when Shiro smiled, Ichigo walking towards him. He didn't want to show his fear, but he couldn't help but begin to run towards him, Shiro opening his arms. Ichigo ran into them, Shiro stumbling back a few steps.

The horse stayed calm, walking over to a patch of grass. Ichigo pressed close against him, Shiro chuckling softly.

"Why the sudden attachment?" He asked, Ichigo pulling away. He was quiet for a long second, Shiro sighing. He wrapped an arm around his waist, leading him over to the horse. Ichigo touched a hand to its neck, the horse snorting softly. It was all black, its hair a light brown.

"I had a dream you defeated my mother for good. But then afterwards I killed you," Ichigo told him, his voice a whisper. Shiro hummed, his fingers lightly tracing over his stomach.

"Killing her for good would be hard. But making sure she can't come back here will be easy." Ichigo looked to him, Shiro looking to him.

"There are portals all over for spirits to escape from. Once you find one, closing it is easy, especially if you have a necromancer." Ichigo was confused, pulling from his embrace.

"What do you mean?" He asked, Shiro looking to the horse. He ran his fingers through its thick mane, a smirk on his lips.

"Each spirit is given one portal, and they can use it freely. Samuel found your mother's portal on my command and closed it." Ichigo was confused, Shiro chuckling.

"In simple terms, you won't be seeing your mother anymore."

Ichigo didn't know if he was happy or angry. He cursed pregnancy hormones as his eyes teared up, Shiro coming to his side. He wiped away a tear, Ichigo sniffling.

"I could have continued fighting her off, but her last appearance showed me she was willing to kill you for good. I couldn't have that. But with her gone, there is so much I want to show you." Ichigo looked down to the ground, the flowers swaying softly against his feet.

"I can come outside?" He asked, Shiro nodding. Ichigo looked to him, taking in a deep breathe. He looked to the river he could see through the trees. He grabbed Shiro's hand, leading him to it. He followed, both silent.

Ichigo was thinking over all the things he could do now, no longer feeling afraid. He had thought she would take his child from him, but with her out of the picture he envisioned the perfect picture. He was still a tad pissed about Shiro randomly putting it in him, never thinking he'll get over it. Or the fact that he had vomited up enough blood to give several blood transplants. But he knew that when he held his baby for the first time, it would be worth it.

They got to the river, Ichigo letting go of his hand. Shiro looked to him curiously, Ichigo hesitating. When he wasn't like this, stripping wasn't hard at all. But with the way he was, with the way Shiro looked at him, it became three times harder. He swallowed thickly, grabbing his sash. His stomach had gotten big, looking like he was several months along. He was only twelve weeks along, another four all he had left. He felt insecure and bloated, his chest also having risen. His nipples were swollen and dark, the surrounding flesh about A cup size.

He undid the sash quickly so he wouldn't back out. He held his kimono closed though, Shiro walking up to him. Ichigo looked to him, taking in a sharp breath when he kissed him. Ichigo slowly let go of his kimono, undoing Shiro's sash and pushing down his hakama. He pulled away, slipping a hand into his kimono, feeling the muscle beneath his flesh. Shiro hooked his fingers in Ichigo's kimono, sliding it down his shoulders. Ichigo was suddenly exposed, his arm covering his chest. Shiro smirked, Ichigo blushing.

He took a few steps away from him, turning and walking to the lake. He shivered when the water brushed against his legs, turning back to Shiro. He went back till the water was just above his chest, splashing the water in invitation. Shiro took off his kimono, stepping into the water.

Ichigo ducked under, shivering as the water sizzled around him. He opened his eyes, seeing Shiro swimming towards him. He swam away, passing by a fish. He grabbed it, the fish trying to squirm from his grasp. He swam around, following it. He let it go when he felt a hand grab his leg, gasping when he was pulled back. Bubbles erupted from his mouth, rising up to the surface. He turned, Shiro grabbing him around the waist.

His lips touched against his, Ichigo smirking. He squirted water into his mouth, squirming from his grasp when he pulled away in surprise. He swam away, breaking the surface. He felt a warm chest touch against his back.

"Cheater," he panted, Shiro chuckling as he kissed his wet neck. He pushed away his hair, the thick strands longer. Ichigo had thought about growing it out, jolting when he felt cold fingers touch his nipples. Shiro didn't let him escape, growling softly before going beneath the surface. At first Ichigo struggled, Shiro pinching his delicate nipples. He grabbed his wrists, writhing against him. He pinched and rolled the delicate flesh between his fingers, Ichigo becoming putty in his grasp. Shiro pushed them back up to the surface, Ichigo panting heavily in arousal. Shiro smirked, kissing his ear.

"Wanna know what I wanted to show you?" He whispered, Ichigo shivering. He looked to him, his eyes uncertain but eager. Shiro turned him around, grabbing his hand. He led him beneath the surface, Ichigo looking at everything. He touched a hand to a boulder, a carving of a horse on it. Shiro looked to it before looking to Ichigo. He seemed mesmerized, his hand going over it with care. He looked to him, smiling. Shiro smirked, leading him further down. It got real dark, Ichigo tightening his hand in his. Shiro swam to the place, using only memory. He entered a large opening , Ichigo swimming in after him. Shiro swam up, breaking the surface with a gasp.

Ichigo rose up, panting softly. Shiro swam them to solid ground, helping Ichigo up before getting out himself. Ichigo looked to the caves ceiling, a bunch of glow worms lighting up the cave. He grinned, looking back to Shiro.

"How did you find this?" He asked, standing up. He walked over to a cave wall, looking to a carving on the wall. It stretched on, many animals sketched across the walls. Ichigo traced each line with a finger, Shiro watching him silently.

"I came here when I had no place to hide from the sun. It was like it's own little world." Ichigo agreed, his finger stopping at a picture of a bird. He felt arms encircle him, a hand sliding down to his stomach. Ichigo jolted when he felt a contraction, Shiro's hand going lower.

Ichigo gasped when he pressed him against the wall, his hand going between his legs. Ichigo wanted to fight against him but at the same time submit, taking in a gasping breath as he stroked him to life.

"I-I thought you wanted to show me something," Ichigo gasped, moaning softly when his other hand fondled his balls. He bit his lip, shaking as he tortured him in the sweetest way. His spine tingled, his balls tightening and his cock weeped, Ichigo arching with a moan. Shiro let go of his balls, his fingers running over the crease of his ass. He put his fingers into his mouth, Ichigo looking over his shoulder.

"What happened to showing me something?" He panted, Shiro taking his fingers from his mouth.

"I am," he told him, Ichigo jolting when he slapped his ass. He glared at him, Shiro smirking as he let go of his cock. Ichigo gasped when he was pulled into a bent position, Shiro slapping his ass again. Ichigo gasped, pressing against the wall slightly.

"I'm never gonna get tired of that." Ichigo wanted to slap him. He rubbed his entrance with a wet finger, pressing his other hand against the wall. Ichigo shivered when he pushed it in, the digit warm and feeling abnormally large. He pushed it in slowly, Ichigo grinding his teeth. He pulled it out, pressing in two. It was slow and intimate, Shiro not letting him miss anything. Ichigo groaned when he put in three, his claws scratching the wall when he spread them.

He pulled his fingers out,Ichigo panting softly. Shiro leaned down, kissing his neck.

"You ready?" He whispered, looking down as he lined himself up. He pushed in slowly, Ichigo gasping. He started to shake, Shiro smirking. He groaned softly when his hips touched his ass, Ichigo reaching behind him and touching his thigh, missing the skin on skin contact. Shiro pulled him up, his back touching against his chest. Ichigo panted, Shiro running a hand over his stomach.

Ichigo felt it contract, his body jumping slightly. Shiro's hand went up, Ichigo groaning when his fingers pinched his nipple.

Ichigo put his hands against the wall when he pulled out, gasping when he thrust back into him. He felt like he was being electrocuted in the most pleasurable way possible, his spine tingling and his balls tightening. Shiro pulled out again, his abs flexing as he thrust back up. Ichigo moaned, pressing back against him. His thrusts began to speed up, Ichigo moaning with each one. His legs began to shake, Shiro's hand running over his thigh.

"You close?" He whispered into his ear, Ichigo gasping when he hardened his thrusts. He bit his lip, shaking his head. He moaned when he began to stroke him, pressing his head against the wall. He groaned as he thrust faster, the angle shift of his hips causing constant prostate stimulation. Ichigo was panting roughly, a whimpering moan escaping on every exhale. Shiro pressed closer, licking the shell of his ear.

"You close baby?" He asked him, Ichigo moaning. His claws dug into the wall, his hips pressing back against him in a smooth wave.

"No...ye... No." Ichigo shook his head, Shiro smirking. He pressed him closer to the wall, careful of his growing stomach.

"You wanna cum?" He husked into his ear, Ichigo groaning. He shook his head, Shiro squeezing the base of his cock. Ichigo took in a sharp breath, shivering with a moan.

"You close Ichigo?" He whispered into his ear, Ichigo tensing up. Shiro felt him tighten like a vice around him, a groan escaping his throat. Ichigo untensed after a long minute, panting roughly. Shiro smirked. He had stopped his orgasm, Ichigo shaking badly.

"Want to cum?" Shiro asked again, Ichigo whimpering. Shiro took that as a yes. He let go of the base, placing his hands against the wall. He thrust into him, holding his hands against the wall. He wanted him to cum without being touched. Ichigo protested with an agonized groan, Shiro shushing him softly. He sped up his thrusts, aiming for the spot that caused him so much pleasure. Ichigo shook his head, throwing it back with a loud moan. Shiro licked his lips, licking his neck. Ichigo gasped, opening his eyes. He saw a drawing of two wolves on the ceiling, several cubs at their side. He felt his orgasm creep up on him, the knot in his stomach slowly tearing. He turned his head, bumping his nose against Shiro's cheek. He looked to him, Ichigo's eyes drawn to his lips. Shiro kissed him, Ichigo suddenly falling apart. His spine shattered, his balls tightened painfully, and his cock throbbed before he felt a sudden burst of erotic bliss. Shiro held him, his lips never leaving his. Ichigo felt warmth spurt over his insides, soothing his sore flesh. He pulled away from the kiss, panting heavily. He smiled, Shiro kissing his neck. Ichigo closed his eyes, feeling like he was about to fly away. He took in a shaky breath, closing his eyes as his hand ran over his stomach.

"I...I love you."


	13. Chapter 13: Bloody Show

Chapter 13

Author's note: Real short, sorry bout that.

Ichigo was tired. His back ached immensely, his body feeling uncomfortable. He could hardly walk normal anymore, feeling bloated and anxious. That didn't seem to matter to Shiro he tried to take him everyday. It seemed just over night he ended up like this. It was only the third day into his last four weeks, and already he was regretting it. Not that he had a choice anyway.

His eyes looked to the shoji when it was opened, his entire body only hurting more when he saw Shiro. He sighed, closing his eyes.

"How are you feeling?" he asked, Ichigo glaring at him. He rolled his eyes, closing them again.

"Fat," he grumbled, sitting up as he thought of something.

"How big is this egg anyway?" He asked, Shiro raising an eyebrow as he undid his sash.

"A tad bigger than a healthy baby," Shiro told him, Ichigo suddenly feeling a deep anxiety.

"You gonna cut it out?" He asked, Shiro snorting as he took off his kimono.

"No, you'll deliver it," he told him, Ichigo feeling his insides throb.

"From where exactly?" He asked, Shiro looking at him like it was obvious.

"Your ass. Your body has already created a canal that leads from your uterus to your rectum," Shiro told him, Ichigo feeling a tad sick. He laid back down, curling into a ball. He was thinking it all over now, Shiro sensing his increasing anxiety and sighing. He took off his hakama, walking over to the bed. Ichigo didn't even bother to look at him, Shiro sitting down by him.

"I hate you," Ichigo muttered, Shiro smirking. He ran a hand through his hair, Ichigo biting his top lip in thought.

"What if I can't push it out?" He asked, Shiro thinking it over.

"Then the child will break through the egg and eat its way out," he told him, Ichigo's face becoming pale.

"Really?" He asked, Shiro shaking his head. Ichigo sat up and punched his shoulder angrily, Shiro chuckling as he got up. Ichigo felt massive, putting a hand on his lower back as he waddled to the door. He wore a kimono, Shiro following him naked. Ichigo went outside, Shiro smirking as he followed him. He drank some blood from the horse, Shiro watching as he went up to a tree. He had begun to urinate like clockwork, the baby pressing against his bladder. He went back inside, giving him privacy.

Ichigo closed his kimono after urinating, feeling constipated. He had tried to have a bowel movement earlier, but he barely released anything. It was irking him, his earlier fatigue returning. The last thing he wanted to do was fuck, Ichigo drinking a little more blood before going inside. The horse neighed after him, Ichigo waving a hand. He entered their home, seeing Shiro sitting at the table inspecting some vials of medicine.

Another question popped into his mind, Ichigo sitting down in the seat across from him.

"What would it eat?" He asked, Shiro raising an eyebrow in question.

"The baby," Ichigo clarified, Shiro humming softly.

"For the first few months you'll nurse it. A portion of the blood you consumed has mixed with the milk in your breasts." Ichigo cringed at the word, Shiro ignoring his dislike of the word breasts and continuing.

"At about six months he will be capable of drinking blood from an animal, but he may come to you for nursing," Shiro told him, Ichigo unsure if he was excited about this or terrified.

"Are we going to stay here? Or move somewhere else?" He asked him, Shiro looking closely at a purple vial.

"That depends," he muttered, Ichigo sighing. He thought about pushing it out, his body recoiling on instinct. Men weren't meant to give birth, especially not from their asses. He shivered, feeling his stomach tighten. He had read stories of men getting pregnant, but they were all fantasies. He had never thought it would happen to him. He stood, walking to their room. Shiro stopped him, gently sitting him on his lap. Ichigo leaned against him, closing his eyes as his fingers massaged his lower back.

"What you worrying about?" Shiro asked him, Ichigo snorting.

"I would love to see how you felt with an egg inside of you," Ichigo muttered, remembering Shiro had put it into him. He winced. That in itself had looked painful.

"I could imagine it's not too comfortable," he replied, Ichigo snorting. That was the understatement of the century.

"It's not. I feel like I'm being held down by bricks. I can't even imagine what it had felt like to not feel so bloated. I'm constipated and feel like a water fountain. I wanna sleep all day and I'm aching all over. My ankles are swollen and hurt, my back aches, and I feel like vomiting up all I just ate." The list would have went on but Ichigo didn't have the energy to continue. Shiro pressed just a tad harder against his back, Ichigo sighing tiredly. He decided to just go to sleep, trying to force away his anxiety. Shiro continued his inspection of the vials, Ichigo standing when he just couldn't sleep.

"Ima go soak," he muttered, Shiro looking to him as he walked to the hot springs. He looked to the curtains. It was dark outside, the time just passing midnight. He sighed, going back to inspecting the vials to see if they useable.

The next two days went on like this, Ichigo only feeling worse. He wanted to panic just thinking about giving birth. He sat up, awake at two in the afternoon, tired and irritable. Shiro slept peacefully, oblivious to his anxiety. He got out of bed, going to the hot springs. In there was the only time he was able to relax, Ichigo sighing as the humid air soothed his headache. He undid his kimono, slipping into the water. His swollen ankles felt relieved, his aching back soothed gently. He slipped beneath the surface, closing his eyes.

The water lightly pushed against his body, making it sway softly. His swarming mind calmed, his body relaxing. He felt like he got lighter for a second, his head bobbing against the surface. He felt a sudden light pressure between his legs. It was so light he almost didn't notice it. He opened his eyes, rising up to the surface. He got onto the sand, looking between his legs. A mucous looking liquid tinged with blood was staining the sand. Ichigo looked to the water, the small ounce of blood the only thing he saw. His anxiety rose up to panic.

"Shiro!" He screamed, trying to calm down as he tried not to cry.

He didn't know what was happening, his knowledge from years of study lost in a blink of an eye.

"Shiro!" he screamed again, his head turning to the shoji when it was pulled open. Shiro looked tired and irritated, but when he saw his scared pale face he was immediately alert. He rushed to his side, looking to the small puddle of mucous and blood between his legs.

"Are you feeling any contractions?" He asked him, Ichigo shaking his head. Shiro relaxed, sighing in relief.

"It's alright baby. It's called the bloody show, it can happen weeks to hours before you go into labor," he told him, Ichigo still shaking. Shiro helped him up, leading him back to bed. Ichigo pressed close against him, needing comfort. Shiro watched his face, his fingers working through his wet hair gently. It was a big blob of orange on his head.

He watched his expression go from scared and anxious to exhausted, his features softening as he finally fell asleep. Shiro sighed, Ichigo's hair almost fully dry. He finally closed his own eyes, Ichigo pressing closer to him. Shiro put an arm around him, pulling him closer. He fell asleep, his offspring and Ichigo on his mind.


	14. Chapter 14: Kiss me

Chapter 14

His thighs throbbed, Ichigo sighing as he walked outside. He was more hungrier now as he got into the second day of his last third week, happy he got his appetite back. He went up to the horse which o had named Beauty, patting its thick neck. He had realised after a long moment that Beauty was a mare and not a stallion. She looked to him, seeming tired. Ichigo understood, running his fingers through her thick mane. She neighed softly, shaking her head with a snort. She went back to grazing, Ichigo sighing. He lifted her head gently, Beauty looking to him.

Something in her eyes understood him, Beauty touching her nose to his cheek. It was wet and ticklish, Ichigo chuckling when she breathed on him. He touched a hand to her cheek, closing his eyes. She breathed in softly, her eyes closing. Ichigo pat her strong jaw, pulling away with a sigh. She stood up straight, relaxing. He ran a hand over her neck, moving some of her long hair out of the way.

He leaned forward, Beauty snorting softly as he sank his fangs into her neck. The rest of his teeth locked around the spot, his eyes closing as he drank. The sweetness on his tongue made him shiver, Ichigo biting down just a tad harder. It didn't seem to alarm her, Ichigo drinking till he felt full. He wanted to keep drinking, just drinking a tad bit more. She stomped her hoof, Ichigo pulling away as he controlled himself. He licked the wound, pulling away slowly. She pressed her nose against his face, Ichigo panting softly as he pat her jaw.

"Sorry Beauty," he murmured, pulling away. She nipped at his hair, Ichigo smiling and pulling away from her mouth. He turned around, Shiro not far behind him. He was waiting by the door, Ichigo waddled over to him. He smirked, Ichigo rolling his eyes.

"I'm going to go take a nap," he told him, Shiro following him. Ichigo ignored him till they got to the room, turning to him with a frown. He had become less constipated, the look in Shiro's eyes screaming only one word. He was far from being in the mood.

"Can you go get lost or something?" He asked, Shiro raising an eyebrow. He dissipated into mist, Ichigo taking in a sharp breath when he felt his fingers skim over his neck. He felt his warm breath waft over his skin, goosebumps erupting all over his body as he shivered.

"What's wrong with a little sex?" He asked, Ichigo tilting his head to the side as his lips skimmed across his neck. He was panting softly, his eyes fluttering closed as he felt his fangs run across his flesh. He moaned when he felt his hand go between his kimono, his claws creating long red marks up his thigh as he lifted the cloth. His lips placed moist kisses over his neck, his other hand moving the hem down. It pooled on his arm, his shoulder exposed to his hungry eyes. Ichigo was barely controlling himself, his thighs shaking from pleasure as the kimono was pulled over his hip.

Shiro got to his knees, turning him around. Ichigo almost fell, placing his hands on his head. His thighs throbbed with need, his member aching to be touched. His cheeks were red, a tingling pleasure running down his legs when Shiro licked the tip of his hardening member. Ichigo began to throb to the point where he couldn't feel his legs, Shiro's lips finally wrapping around his cock.

Ichigo moaned, shifting his legs as Shiro's hot mouth sucked. He pulled away, lapping his heated skin till he couldn't help but thrust his hips forward gently. He looked up to him, his lips wrapping around his member. Ichigo thrust into his mouth gently, Shiro sucking as he bobbed his head. Ichigo closed his eyes, moaning softly. He couldn't stop them, his thighs beginning to shake as began to suck harder. He pushed against the back of his head, pushing him down just a tad farther. He came suddenly, looking down to him as the white in his vision began to dissipate. Shiro looked up to him, still sucking gently. Ichigo pulled away, feeling weak as he went over to the bed. He laid down on his side, Shiro coming behind.

"Can we mate?" He asked him, Ichigo looking to him. He was disheveled and horny, but he wasn't so sure. Shiro strove to change his mind, kissing the back of his neck. He undid his kimono, pulling it down. Ichigo shivered, Shiro following the silky material. He stopped at his lower back, the flesh a tad red. He kissed it, placing wet kisses all the way back up his spine. Ichigo relaxed under his care, moaning softly as he closed his eyes.

Shiro kissed the back of his neck again, kissing a wet line to his shoulder. He lifted the bottom of the kimono, Ichigo just taking it off. He put it beneath his head, Shiro running a hand down his thigh as he kissed his shoulders.

"Can we mate?" He asked again, his voice husky with arousal. Ichigo didn't fight him when he lifted his leg, his other hand reaching behind. Last week he had made a special oil. It had took time, and he used it on himself to test its safeness, but he knew it would be a lot more comforting than his saliva. He got the vial, rising up. He poured the oil onto his palm, Ichigo panting softly as he looked to him.

Shiro smirked down at him, putting the vial on the floor before laying down behind Ichigo again. This time he raised his own leg, Shiro feeling around his entrance, getting him used to the cold oil. He took in a sharp breath but relaxed quickly, pressing against his fingers. Shiro pressed in one up to the second knuckle, placing kisses on Ichigo's shoulders when he tensed. Shiro moved his finger around, getting him used to the intrusion. He added a second after he relaxed, his body opening up nicely.

He stretched him till he was sure he was thoroughly prepared, pulling his fingers out. He spread the rest of the oil on his cock, squeezing it to release some of the pressure. He grabbed Ichigo's raised thigh, lifting it a tad bit higher. He lined himself up, pushing in slowly. Ichigo moaned, his body opening up.

"Stop!" He suddenly gasped, Shiro only half way in. Shiro wondered if he had hurt him, Ichigo panting heavily.

"Don't go too deep," he panted, Shiro understanding. He looked down as he pulled back, thrusting back in slowly. He watched to make sure he never went too deep, Ichigo moaning against the pillow when he sped up his thrusts. Shiro closed his eyes when his smooth insides clenched around him, forgetting about how deep he wasn't supposed to go. Ichigo's moan turned to a high pitched squeak, Shiro stopping his thrusts as he opened his eyes.

"Sorry babe," he panted, Ichigo waving it off. Shiro was panting hard as he tried to control himself, going back to his shallow thrusts. It took a while but Ichigo was moaning again, his hand reaching behind himself and grabbing Shiro's braid. Shiro grunted when he pulled on it, his thrust going deep. Ichigo moaned, Shiro groaning. He stopped moving his hips for a second, enjoying the heat that engulfed his member. Ichigo became impatient, pushing against him gently. Shiro started back up, feeling close as he continued his slow thrusts. He came into his body with a groan, Ichigo shaking as he came onto the sheets. Some got on his thigh, Ichigo wiping it off with the blanket.

Shiro pulled out, rolling onto his back. Ichigo turned to him, pressing against his side. His head rested on his chest, his eyes staring off into space. Shiro closed his, tired already. His snapped open when he felt smooth legs straddle his thighs, Ichigo blushing as he leaned down. Shiro groaned as he began to suck his cock, his eyes rolling into the back of his head.

He forgot what sleep was.

Ichigo sucked softly, his hand stroking anything he couldn't reach. He didn't stay there for long, rising up when he was hard again with a wet pop. Shiro opened his eyes, watching as Ichigo got to his knees. He positioned himself over his cock, biting his lip as he lowered himself down. His cheeks burned red as he placed his hands on his chest for balance, stopping half way down. He took in a sharp breath, repositioning his hips before lowering down all the way. He threw his head back with a moan, clenching around him. Shiro grabbed his ass, trying to control himself.

Ichigo bowed his head with a whimper, drool sliding down his chin. He ran his hands down Shiro's chest to his stomach, rising up slowly. He clenched around him like a vice the entire time, Shiro groaning as he rolled his hips. Ichigo moaned when he grinded against his cock, the hard member heating up his body into a euphoric high and making him shiver. He pushed down, Shiro grabbing his ass tightly when he stopped halfway. He thrust up shallowly, Ichigo moaning. He was panting roughly, his red bottom lip trembling as he rode him quickly. He went at his pace, his body rising and falling quickly but never going too far. Shiro wanted more of him, thrusting his hips up shallowly. Ichigo moaned, throwing his head back when Shiro continued to thrust up his hips.

"Not too deep," Ichigo moaned, Shiro stopping his small thrusts. Ichigo panted roughly, moaning as his legs shook. He swallowed thickly, beginning to move again. He rose up, going back down slowly. He sped up slowly, reaching between his legs and stroking his cock. Shiro slapped his hand away, doing it himself. Ichigo almost collapsed, moaning loudly. He began to move faster, moaning on every exhale as he grew closer.

He went down all the way again, a scream torn from his throat as he came all over Shiro's hand and chest. Shiro didn't though, Ichigo grinding against him with small whimpering moans. Shiro enjoyed it, holding his hips as he grinded up, rolling his hips against his ass.

"Shiro," Ichigo moaned, Shiro doing it harder. Ichigo's moans became more pained, Shiro controlling himself. He came into his body with a groan, Ichigo getting off him. He laid down next to him, his thighs still shaking slightly.

"I'm so sleepy," Ichigo yawned, closing his eyes. Shiro wasn't though, but before he could speak Ichigo fell asleep, Shiro sighing.

He would wait till he woke up.


	15. Chapter 15: Consumption

Chapter 15

The hot springs were just a tad hotter than usual, the heat penetrating his sore and aching muscles. Ichigo relaxed with a moan, feeling better already. Shiro sat on the other side, watching him closely. After several times of coming in with him asleep in the hot springs, Shiro decided he would watch him so it wouldn't happen again. When they fall asleep they stop breathing so getting water in his lungs was no problem.

But that didn't make him feel safe about it.

Ichigo opened his eyes, staring at the ceiling. His pelvic bone had started to cramp more, his hips getting a tad wider for when he would give birth. He was four days away from his estimated due date, and surprisingly it was three days before his birthday.

He kind of hoped he had a birthday baby, finding that the closeness in birth dates made his baby even more of a gift. He wanted to recoil at the thought since he had no say from the beginning, but he had learned to love this child even more, demon or not.

He ran a hand over his stomach, feeling the egg pushing against his hand. His eyes widened, Shiro alert.

"Come here," Ichigo told him, Shiro swimming over. He stood in front of him, Ichigo grabbing his hand. He placed it on the spot, pressing it down a little. Shiro's eyebrow went up, Ichigo smiling. This just made it more real. He started to feel a tingling in his stomach, the tingling becoming a sudden pressure. Ichigo tried to breathe through it, doing what he had saw women do when going into labor. Shiro became pale, Ichigo raising a hand. It slowly dwindled away, Ichigo relaxing again.

"It's okay, they're just contractions preparing me for the real thing," he told him, Shiro relaxing. He sat down beside him, Ichigo resting his head on his shoulder. His hair was past his shoulder blades, his hair growing a lot faster than normal. He wanted to cut it, but Shiro was against it. He loved his long hair supposedly.

Ichigo sighed, closing his eyes. He felt the water lightly push against his chest, his nipples feeling a tad uncomfortable. His chest had expanded a little as it filled with milk and blood, his nipples dark and swollen. He looked down to them, sitting up straighter. He reached a hand up, pinching one. He should have been able to produce the liquid by now, his eyebrow rising as a pinkish liquid came out. It wasn't a whole lot, a drop more or less. He picked it up with a finger, bringing it to his lips experimentally.

It was surprisingly sweet, Ichigo taking his finger from his mouth slowly as he looked at his nipples curiously. Shiro had watched him, his eyes also going to his nipples. Lately whenever he touched them Ichigo became extremely ticklish, Shiro licking his lips. Ichigo saw the movement from the corner of his eye, smirking at Shiro's pathetically eager expression. He got up onto the sand, a towel put there so the sand wouldn't irritate his skin.

"Want a taste before the baby hogs it all?" He asked, grinning when Shiro pretended to feign disinterest. Ichigo pulled on his braid, bringing him between his legs. Shiro didn't seem to like being pulled around like that, growling softly at him. Ichigo chuckled, Shiro now a few inches away from his nipples. He looked to Ichigo's face before back to his nipples, his eyes venturing even lower. He licked his lips again, his eyes going back to his nipples. He cupped his breast, taking the nipple between his lips hungrily. He sucked gently, the sweetest liquid pouring on his tongue.

He sucked harder, closing his eyes as he felt content. He could have stayed like that forever, going to his other nipple and doing the same. Ichigo was getting hard, Shiro feeling his heat radiate from his body. He groaned when he pulled on his braid, sucking harder.

"Shiro stop," Ichigo whispered, his thighs tightening around him. Shiro couldn't find the will to do so, suckling greedily. Ichigo pulled harder on his braid, his thighs shaking.

"Shiro," he whimpered, Shiro finally pulling away. Cum splattered over his chest and neck, the underside of his chin also hit with the hot liquid. He looked to Ichigo was leaning back on his hands, his head tilted back as he shivered. He looked to him, chuckling as his cum contrasted well with his skin. Shiro washed it off, Ichigo slipping back into the water. He closed his eyes, rather relaxed and content now. Shiro wasn't though, aroused and hungry for more of that delicious nectar. Ichigo put a hand to his chest, stopping him before he could even move.

"No," he told him, Shiro wanting to tear his hair out. He sighed, Ichigo smirking. He reached beneath the water, wrapping a hand around his cock. He felt Shiro shiver as he began to stroke him, his member hot and hard in his hand. He took in a sharp breath when lips touched his, a hand playing with his nipples.

Ichigo parted his lips when Shiro licked his bottom lip, shivering when his tongue thrust into his mouth. He stroked his member faster as his tongue played with his. He tasted sweet, Ichigo moaning when his hand left his nipples, going down to his cock. He stroked him slowly, his tongue fucking his mouth.

Ichigo felt weak, leaning against the edge of the hot spring. He pulled away, groaning as he grew so close. Shiro licked his red cheek, kissing his lips again. Ichigo arched with a moan, Shiro swallowing his sounds of pleasure as he came. Ichigo squeezed the head of his cock, Shiro cumming into his hand. Ichigo released his member, wrapping his arms around his neck. Shiro released his, picking him up. The water made him seem lighter, Ichigo moaning into the kiss. His pelvis and thighs started to hurt though, Ichigo pulling away from the kiss.

"Put me down," he panted, Shiro doing so. Ichigo held onto his shoulders, sighing as he came down from his euphoric high. He was tired now, Shiro sensing his exhaustion.

"Wanna sleep?" He asked, Ichigo nodding his head. Shiro helped him out, drying them both off before going to their room. Ichigo just wanted to fall down but couldn't, getting on the bed slowly before laying down on his side. Shiro laid down behind him, pulling him close. Ichigo yawned, curling into a semi ball.

"Hey Shiro?" He whispered, Shiro humming in response.

"Who is gonna be the midwife?" He asked, Shiro sighing deeply.

"Samuel," he told him, Ichigo unsure if he was okay with that. Shiro ran a hand through his hair gently, Ichigo relaxing.

"He knows more than I do. He'll be here by the end of the week," he told him, Ichigo sighing again. He started to think over what his baby would look like, a smile touching his lips. He fell asleep, happy that soon he would be able to hold his baby.

The sound of a trumpet woke him up. His eyes snapped open, light trying to search through the curtains. He sat up, Shiro already awake and dressed, a sword in his hand. He looked to Ichigo, Samuel appearing in the room.

"Whatever you do don't leave this room, my barrier will only protect you in here," he told him, Ichigo about to protest. He and Samuel disappeared, Ichigo gritting his teeth. He got dressed, staying far away from the windows and door. He curled into a ball against the wall, closing his eyes. He put a hand over his stomach when there was another trumpeting call, feeling a deep fear.

What was happening?

XMissingX

Shiro stood outside, his eyes staring up at the light.

"How did she open it?" He asked, Samuel chuckling.

"She didn't! She took another angels portal," he told him, Shiro frowning. She murdered one of her own kind?

"Her master will find her! She is the descendant of Kane!" Samuel cackled, Shiro feeling a small ounce of anger. Not even he, a so called lowly demon would kill one of his own kin just so he could take over his portal. An act like that was unheard of.

He saw her, her wings spread wide, blocking out the light. She crashed onto the earth, her wings folding against her back as she stood. She stood in a crater, the many flowers that had been there lost. She grinned at him, her robes stained red.

"No disgusting creature this time?" She asked, looking to Samuel. She stepped out the crater, her sword at her side.

"The outcast and the demon. Such a heroic duo," she chuckled, her sword dripping blood. Her nose wrinkled, her eyes becoming angered and disgusted as she looked to Shiro.

"I see you continue to taint my son," she growled, Shiro smirking. He smelled like Ichigo's cum, the smell intentional. His baby would recognize him as father like this, the smell sadly disgustingly horrid to other demons and angels.

"Hand him over," she told him, Shiro frowning.

"And where would you take him? Already your master searches for you. The heavens and earth are screaming because of the blood you have spilt," Shiro told her, her face becoming thin and sickly. Already her insanity was showing its ugly face. It returned to its previous beauty, Misaki raising her sword.

"I will do what I can to get back my son," she growled, charging forward. Shiro raised his sword, blocking her attack. She growled, swinging her sword to the side. He blocked it easily, pushing her away. With the sword he excelled, able to beat her in every sword art and style. He was the demon son of the god of war.

"Give up," he told her as he deflected her every blow, slowly turning the tables.

"Ichigo will be mine till the end of time."

"Never!" She screeched, bringing her sword down like an ax. Shiro blocked it, unable to push her away as abnormal strength held down her sword.

"You consumed your own kin?" He asked in disbelief, her lips parting to show large incisors.

"He was pathetic to begin with." His sword broke, Shiro dissipating before she could slice open his chest, disgust rolling in his gut as he appeared next to Samuel.

"She is beyond insanity," Samuel chuckled, taking off his hood. She looked to him, his empty eye sockets glowing a dark red. She screamed as her sword began to melt, dropping it before her hand joined it. Samuel groaned like a dying old man, Shiro turning with a roar.

He charged towards her, the fight even with her unarmed. She grabbed him by the neck when he jumped into the air, slamming him against the ground. He growled, getting up quickly and biting her ankle. The bone shattered, her scream loud enough to hurt his ears. He pulled her to the ground, getting on top of her and clawing her chest. He snapped at her, her hand around his throat, keeping him inches away from her face. He yelped when she punched him in the gut, throwing him to the side. He landed on all fours, she stood. He had tore through her armor, her breast exposed, bloody and ripped.

"You unforgivable demon!" She roared, charging forward. She touched his neck, Shiro yelping in pain when when her fingers burned him. She grinned, her face becoming thin and her eyes sinking into their sockets.

"Ichigo is mine." Samuel stepped in before she could kill him, grabbing her. She screamed as her back began to freeze, her hand letting go of Shiro's neck. He fell to the ground, his wounds severe. He tried to get up, Beauty coming to his side as Samuel and Misaki fought. Once he lost consciousness the barrier would fall, Shiro panting heavily. Samuel wouldn't be able to fight her off for long with the power she had taken in.

"Get Ichigo out of here."


	16. Chapter 16: Early Birthday Present

Chapter 16

His wrists hurt, his body cold to the bone even though he felt hot. He pulled on his restraints, a gloved hand touching his stomach.

"My dear boy," a familiar voice whispered, Ichigo's eyes snapping open. His mother stood beside him, his wrists tied to the posts of a bed frame. He was fearful and angry, his mother smiling loving.

"Soon it'll be over," she told him, Ichigo feeling his gut twist.

Where was Shiro?

"Are you gonna hurt my baby?" He whispered, his mother scoffing.

"No. He is as pure as any other child," she told him, Ichigo feeling less fearful.

"When you have your baby, we'll hide away together. I'll be able to see my baby become a mommy," she whispered affectionately, walking over to a table. She took off her white gloves, Ichigo feeling a tingly sensation in his stomach. It became a pressure that bordered pain, his body beginning to shake as he got even colder. He also felt hot though, breathing in deeply to control his rising fear.

"He'll be here soon." She came back to him with hospital gloves on both hands, Ichigo watching her. She tapped his knee, pulling on his legs to lift them up. He wanted to fight her, her eyes traveling up to his face.

"Lift your legs and spread them," she told him, Ichigo staring at her dead on and not doing what she ordered. She put a hand to his stomach, her nails digging lightly into into his flesh.

"Lift and spread," she ordered again, Ichigo swallowing thickly. He did what he was told slowly, her hand leaving his stomach.

"Good," she said with a smile. She touched a hand to his entrance, Ichigo looking away. She slid in one finger easily, Ichigo taking in a deep breath. It didn't feel right or necessary, her finger pulling out.

"I'm so proud of you," she told him, Ichigo eyes burning with tears as he closed them. He wanted Shiro. He wanted him to get him out of this place and away from her. He fought back his tears though, trying to think of what he could do. The pressure increased, his mind side tracked because of the pain. He took in a deep breath, opening his eyes.

His mother stood by the table, Ichigo swallowing thickly.

"Mother," he called, her face turning to him. Her eyes looked tired, sunken into her face slightly.

"Yes my dear boy?" She replied, Ichigo gulping when her cheeks stretched thin.

"Do you love me?" He asked, her face returning to normal. "Yes. More than the world," she told him, walking over to the bedside. Ichigo felt the pain again, having counted 120 seconds. His contractions were two minutes apart, Ichigo trying to stay calm.

"I love you too. But my arms really hurt right now. Can you untie me?" He asked, her eyes sinking in again. Ichigo thought quickly.

"I want to give you a hug. I missed you a lot." He tried to produce tears, looking away when her cheeks stretched thin.

"The demon has treated me so terribly. He rapes me everyday and forces me to drink blood," he whispered shakily, closing his raised knees for emphasis.

"He tied me down whenever I refused to let him touch me. T-Then he would do such terrible things," he whispered, his voice cracking. Hands came to his wrists immediately, undoing the tight knots. His hands came down to his sides, Ichigo rising up and hugging her with a sob. She shushed him as he sobbed on her shoulder, her own filled with tears. Ichigo opened his eyes, looking around, trying to find a way out. There was only one door, heavy chains keeping it closed. He frowned, looking for a window. There was one, a curtain covering it. The sun was rising outside. He took in a shaky breath, sniffling as he looked to the table. There was a scalpel and scissors on it, some cotton balls and a few towels on it. Hot water sat in a bucket. He pulled away slowly, feeling another contraction. He gasped, holding onto her shoulders tightly as the contraction became more painful.

"You're dilating fast. It's best if you lay down," she told him, Ichigo shaking as he laid down on his back. His mother's face was back to normal, Ichigo putting a shaking hand to his eyes. He didn't want to see her anymore, taking in deep breaths that escalated into quick pained breaths.

"This will hurt a lot baby," she told him as she rubbed his knees, Ichigo trying not to cry. He tried to think of something else, his mind turning to Beauty.

She had tried to get him away, but for some reason he couldn't move. She had been so desperate, her cries demanding he did. He couldn't move though. He had been terrified because he had gone into labor.

Ichigo opened his eyes when he felt a release of pressure, something hot and sticky gushing from his entrance. He became pale, his mother gasping.

"The time has come!" She cheered, changing the towels. He rose up shakily to his knees, grabbing the head board of the bed frame. He took in gasping breaths when the pressure increased, his pelvis feeling like it was being pushed apart.

"It's okay," his mother told him as she rubbed his back, Ichigo sobbing softly. It hurt like his entire pelvis was being torn apart, Ichigo gasping when he couldn't feel his legs.

"Breathe," she told him, Ichigo trying to control his breathing. He felt an overwhelming need to push, his hands gripping the rail for dear life as he pushed. It hurt so bad he stopped, sobbing on a pained exhale. He took in a shaky breath, trying to think of it as anything else but an egg. Shit popped into his head, Ichigo feeling another urge to push.

"Make room," she told him, Ichigo's face red as he pushed with a wailing whimper. His pelvis felt like it physically broke inside him, Ichigo breathing in quickly, a scream building in his throat as he pushed again.

"I see it!" His mother gasped, Ichigo sobbing as he bent over the rail, his head touching against the wall. He wanted somebody to pull it out, a high pitched wail escaping his throat as he pushed again. His mother stretched him slightly so he wouldn't tear by spreading his entrance on the sides.

"Breathe," she told him, Ichigo pushing with a wail. He felt his pelvis separate completely, a pained sob escaping his throat.

"The tip is out," she told him, Ichigo wanting to just tear it out, anything to stop the pain.

"The middle is thicker, but i'm telling you now that once you pass it it won't hurt anymore," she told him, Ichigo taking in quick pained breaths as he felt on the verge of throwing up.

"Pull it out," he sobbed, another urge to push building up.

"No sweetie, I can't do that you have to push," she told him, Ichigo holding his breath as he pushed as hard as he could. He stopped with a sob, punching the wall with a pained scream. It was the worst pain of his life, his body on fire yet frozen to the bone.

"Pull it out," he wailed, pushing again with a wailing whimper.

"I see it baby, half of it is out," she told him, Ichigo panting as his entire body shook.

"Breathe for you and your baby," she told him, Ichigo pushing again with a wail. He tried to breathe like he had learned in medical school, his bottom lip trembling as he took in a shaky deep breath. He pushed as hard as he could, his body stretched so far and his pelvis breaking as he held his breath. He growled as he pushed just a tad harder, panting as he relaxed.

"He's almost here," she told him, Ichigo taking in three quick deep breaths. He closed his eyes, shutting them tight. He pushed as hard as he could, crying out as he only thought of getting it out.

"Alright! Just give me one more hard push," she told him, Ichigo shaking his head. He screamed in pain, pushing one more time. It was a deep relief, his baby finally out. He looked over his shoulder, turning clumsily to get a better look.

"Not too fast," she told him, Ichigo looking to his baby. The egg was almost see through, his mother stepping back when he touched it. He dug his claws into the shell, a yellow liquid tinged with blood pouring out as he tore it open.

The baby didn't cry when he dug his finger into its mouth, clearing the fluid from its throat. He rubbed its small chest, gasping when it began to cry. Its little face was red as it balled its fists, Ichigo taking the towel his mother gave him. He wiped off the fluid on it, wiping its face softly.

He felt like he got kicked in the stomach suddenly, his mother taking the baby from his grasp as he tried to breathe, another on its way. This time he laid down, his mother placing the baby in a small crib next to his bed.

"He has tainted you more than I thought," she whispered, Ichigo trying to breathe as he felt another urge to push. His mother touched the babies face, its small cries becoming louder. She turned away from him, her eyes sunken in.

"This one shall not be salvaged!" she grabbed the scalpel and ran towards him, Ichigo gasping in shock when the door was knocked down. He saw Samuel, a large panther attacking his mother. He knew it to be Shiro, wanting to call out for him. He couldn't though, pain unlike any other tearing apart his body.

Samuel came to his side as the panther tore his mother apart, Ichigo trying to breathe. He pushed with a wailing scream, Samuel touching a hand to his head. He was sweating, his hair drenched with it.

"H-How?" Ichigo panted, Samuel shaking his head.

"Concentrate on pushing," he told him, Ichigo closing his eyes tight as he felt a need to push. He felt a hand grab his, Ichigo squeezing it as hard as he could as he pushed. He could faintly tell his mother had stopped screaming, pushing again with a scream. He had thought he only put one in him, breathing quickly as he tried to get it out of him as fast as possible.

"Breathe," he heard a familiar voice say, holding his breath as he pushed again. He growled as his pelvis began to break apart again, tears streaming down his face.

"I fucking hate you," he sobbed, unsure of who he was talking to. He rose up slightly and pushed, screaming when he felt his pelvis break in two. He got to the thicker part, Ichigo not even wanting to try. It hurt so badly, his body shaking as he shook his head.

"Push," he heard Samuel say, Ichigo sobbing as he felt like he was going to die. He wanted to die, wanting the pain to stop.

"Pull it out," he sobbed, Samuel rejecting his plea. He pushed again, wailing when his pelvis broke down the middle, spreading apart. He screamed as he pushed again, the baby finally coming out. He got up, Samuel telling him to slow down. He was dizzy and thirsty but didn't care, tearing open the egg like sack.

Another baby boy was inside, Ichigo clearing out his mouth. He cried loudly, Ichigo picking him up. He wiped off his face with gentle fingers, looking up when a hand touched his shoulder. Shiro stood beside him as Samuel looked over his other baby, Ichigo sobbing softly. He didn't know what to say, Shiro kissing his forehead.

"It's okay," he told him, Ichigo shaking against him. He looked down to his baby, Samuel coming over with his other son. He held them both, their cries dying down. He kissed both of their heads, exhausted but happy. They were twin boys, a small patch of white hair on their heads.

"How did you find me?" He asked Shiro after Samuel left the room after teaching him how to feed them, Shiro wiping away one of Ichigo's tears as his son's suckled sleepily.

"Her master wanted her back so he could punish her. He made an agreement with mine. He would keep a tight leash on his servants as long as one of us managed to capture her. I followed your scent across the world it seemed like," he told him, Ichigo feeling on the verge of tears.

"I want to go home," he whispered, Shiro running a hand through his wet hair.

"First we got to give these two little devils names," Shiro told him affectionately, Ichigo holding them tighter.

He had thought over it for a long time, smiling softly.

"Itsuya and Itaru."

Itsuya and Itaru were born on July 12, around 10 in the morning. Ichigo couldn't have been happier.


	17. Chapter 17: Third Claw

Chapter 17

"Can I please get everyone's attention?" The loud chatter of the kitchen died down, all eyes turning to the Professor. She smiled, motioning for someone at the doorway to come in. All eyes turned to a dark haired girl. She wore the mandatory uniform the university gave, her skirt just a tad longer. She stood by the Professor, her brown eyes looking to the crowd blankly.

"Everybody this is our new transfer student, Ichiru Zangetsu." Grimmjow looked to her, wondering why a person would have such a ridiculous last name. For a second in her eyes he saw Ichigo.

He frowned, the girl assigned to his table. There had been rumors she was only 16, a prodigy to already be a senior in the university. Grimmjow frowned when she smiled at him, her eyes so much like Ichigo's.

"I hope I don't slow you down," she told him, Grimmjow nodding once stoically. Ichiru smiled, putting down her bag before putting up her hair. He saw a hickey on her neck. He raised an eyebrow, getting to work. For some reason, as they cooked, he felt like it was Ichigo at his side.

XMissingX

Shiro put the bottle in the microwave, Itsuya placed on his hip. He had woke up Shiro with his cries, the clock reading 12:30 in the afternoon. Shiro put it for twenty five seconds, placing Itsuya in his rocker. He began to cry, Shiro sighing. He couldn't wait till he reached a month. He got the bottle when the timer beeped, shaking it before testing its contents warmth. A pinkish fluid touched his skin, its temperature warm. He gave it to Itsuya who drank it greedily, already able to hold it on his own. Shiro sighed tiredly, wiping the fluid on his shirt before leaning against the counter.

He looked to the door of their small two bedroom apartment when it opened, a dark haired girl walking in. She closed the door, turning to him. She shook her head, her long black hair replaced with shoulder length orange hair. Her chest became smaller,her short stature becoming taller and her body gaining tightly corded muscles. He had taught him how to shapeshift his human form, Shiro having had fun with his new form.

"How was school?" He asked Ichigo who sighed tiredly. He took off his school uniform, left in a pair of short tight boxers.

"Saw Grimmjow," he told him, placing his uniform on the back of the couch. Shiro frowned, watching him as he walked over to the fridge. The top shelf was filled with bottles of blood Shiro got from his job, the bottom shelf filled with bottles that were mixed with blood and milk.

"Did he notice you?" Shiro asked, Ichigo shaking his head, taking a bottle from both shelves.

"Nope. Thought he did though for a second," Ichigo told him, putting the bottle from the top shelf into the microwave. He picked up the one from the bottom, smirking when arms encircled his waist. He felt warm breath waft over his bare shoulder, shivering when sharp claws dragged across his stomach and created long red marks behind. They emphasized the barely the stretch marks he had left.

"I missed you," Shiro breathed as he kissed a line up to his neck, Ichigo tilting his head to the side with a chuckle.

"You missed me or sex?" He asked, the microwave beeping.

"Both," Shiro husked against his flesh, Ichigo squirming free when Itaru began to cry. Itsuya was just finishing his bottle, his suckles becoming less forceful and more weak as he started to fall asleep. Shiro sighed as he took the bottle from the microwave as Ichigo got Itaru, putting the other one in. He leaned against the counter as Ichigo came in with Itaru, his squinted golden eyes closing as he rested against Ichigo's chest. He introduced the bottles to them at two weeks, the two already beginning to teeth and hurting his nipples. "We should have another," Shiro said as he watched Ichigo put Itaru into his rocker next to his brother, his eyes watching them as he drank greedily. Ichigo looked to Shiro, his expression asking if he was serious. Shiro raised an eyebrow, Ichigo sighing irritably. He picked up Itsuya, his little mind lost in slumber. He put him to bed, Shiro looking to Itaru. He stared back.

"Go to sleep," he told him, Itaru kicking his feet with a gurgling laugh. He finished his bottle throwing it down. He was far from tired. Shiro picked it up, taking him from his rocker with a growl. He screeched, placing a wet kiss on his cheek. Shiro wrinkled his nose in playful disgust, letting the bottle soak in a bucket of warm water. Itaru gave him another kiss, wanting his attention.

Shiro lifted him high into the air, suddenly letting go. He caught him quickly, Itaru laughing.

"You scared the shit out of me," Ichigo told him as he came to his side, Shiro giving him a wide grin. He handed him to Ichigo, wiping off his face. Ichigo rocked him gently, murmuring something about the sunset. Itaru played with his hair, Shiro looking to Ichigo's ass. He wanted to mate so bad but had to wait, sighing before looking to the bottle Ichigo had warmed up for himself. He grabbed it, walking to their room. He put the bottle on the dresser, looking to the clock. It was one in the afternoon, Shiro waiting a couple minutes to see if Ichigo would follow. He fell asleep without realising it, waking up when he felt warm hands slide up his chest. Smooth legs encased his hips, Ichigo naked and straddling him with a smirk.

"Hey sleepy head," he whispered, Shiro taking in a sharp breath when he grinded against him. The friction from his boxers added to the pleasure, Ichigo biting his lip eagerly.

"Let's have another," Shiro groaned when he grinded just a tad harder against him, Ichigo's hips stopping completely.

"Ima sleep," he said, his tone irritated as he got off him and laid down. Shiro rubbed his face with a groan, turning onto his side. He touched his thigh, Ichigo moving away.

"What's wrong with one more?" He asked him, Ichigo not even bothering to answer. He rolled his eyes, slapping his ass. Ichigo bolted up, glaring down at him.

"No more," he said simply, Shiro frowning. He sat up, Ichigo narrowing his eyes.

"Why?" Shiro asked, Ichigo scoffing.

"Do you even know what hell you put me through?! It hurt more than being ran over," he told him, Shiro raising an eyebrow.

"You don't know that," he said simply, Ichigo giving him a blank stare.

"Night," he said, about to get off the bed. Shiro grabbed his arm, Ichigo looking to him, irritated and tired.

"I'm sorry," he whispered, Ichigo sighing. He laid down next to him, quiet for a long second.

"Would it hurt? Putting it inside me?" He asked, Shiro cheering inside. He didn't know if it did or not, shrugging. Ichigo seemed discouraged, Shiro thinking quickly to persuade him.

"It'll be like getting a shot," he told him, Ichigo looking doubtful. Shiro was for sure he would just say no, surprised when he ended on top of him in demon form. Ichigo had his eyes closed, Shiro growling softly as he felt his hollow come from inside him. It constricted, Ichigo taking in a sharp breath when it touched against his stomach. Shiro bent his knees as he felt the egg slide down the tube, tiny teeth biting into Ichigo's flesh, releasing a toxin that numbed his body.

Shiro growled when larger teeth tore his flesh, placing the egg inside him. Ichigo didn't make a sound as a toxin dripped onto his open stomach, his flesh mending back together. His hollow detached from him, Shiro turning back to normal when it went back into his body.

"Did it hurt?" He whispered, Ichigo opening his eyes. He blinked, looking to his stomach.

"N-No. At first it felt like I got drooled on then stung by a bee, but then I became numb," he told him, Shiro glad. He wanted more kids in the near future. A third claw was added to the symbol on his stomach, Ichigo wondering if it told him how much he would have. Ichigo rubbed a finger over it, Shiro laying down next to him.

"Ima sleep," he sighed, tired from the small act. Ichigo frowned, straddling his hips. He thought that if he was to get pregnant he might as well feel the benefits of it. Shiro looked up to him, Ichigo grinding against him lightly to show he wanted to have sex. Shiro pursed his lips, Ichigo gasping when he was suddenly pinned down. His hands were pinned above his head, his legs hugging his sides tightly. Ichigo gulped, Shiro grinning.

"I'm going to enjoy making you scream my name," he chuckled, Ichigo tightening his legs around him when he grinded against him. A baby's cries stopped them. Shiro wondered for a second if it had batteries, Ichigo pushing him off. Shiro watched him leave, horny and tired. He just went to sleep, the only thing he could think of doing to end his misery.


	18. Chapter 18: Heat

Chapter 18

She walked in five minutes early. Grimmjow frowned as she came over to their table, a noticeable roundness to her stomach. She put her bag beneath the table, putting on her apron. She looked to him, smiling wide.

"Hello," she told him, Grimmjow grunting his reply. She came over, their assignment put on their cupboard. She read it, frowning slightly. She shook her head, the duo still having to wait on two others.

"First one?" He asked, Ichiru seeming lost as to what he meant. He touched his stomach, her frown lifting into a smile.

"No, I had twins a few months ago. Im on my third trimester with this one," she told him, Grimmjow nodding. She sat down, rubbing her ankles with a sigh.

"My husband doesn't know when to stop," she sighed irritably, Grimmjow raising an eyebrow.

"Where's your ring?" He asked, Ichiru standing back up.

"My bag, I don't want to lose it while cooking," she told him, Grimmjow nodding in understanding. He had never talked this much to her before, feeling more relaxed around her. She wasn't Ichigo, but her presence was just as warm.

XMissingX

Shiro put Itaru in his high chair, tired and hungry. He hadn't ate in a day, his jaw aching. He put his bottle in the microwave, drinking his cold. Itaru laughed when he burped. Shiro looked to him, burping again. Itaru laughed again, his large head looking about to fall off his small shoulders. Shiro smirked, taking out his bottle when the timer beeped. He gave it to him, Itaru watching him as he cleaned up the bottles in the sink.

Itaru and Itsuya were a month and half now, Shiro glad. Their minds would mature faster than their bodies, but he was just glad they didn't wake him up every five seconds.

Itsuya had made his grand appearance an hour ago, asleep in his rocker now. Shiro had learned how to put their rockers on auto, putting them to sleep easily.

Ichigo was always asleep or taking care of them, Shiro taking him anytime he could. He wanted to have as many offspring as possible, unsure of Ichigo's limit. He could go on forever if he wanted too.

Shiro sighed when Itaru threw down his bottle, wondering why he had started doing that in the beginning. He picked it up, adding it to his list of chores. He cleaned it then the whole kitchen, Itaru screaming at him while jumping in his chair.

"Itaru." His screams stopped when Shiro growled at him, his eyes filling with tears. He began to cry, Ichigo walking in. Itaru cried louder, Shiro sighing as Ichigo went to his side.

"Is daddy being mean?" He asked, Itaru hugging him, his cries becoming pitiful whimpers. Ichigo rocked him, singing softly to him as he went to their room to change. He wasn't comfortable showing off his body anymore, Shiro rubbing his temples.

Itsuya was still knocked out, Shiro sitting on the couch with a heaving sigh. He closed his eyes, his small nap cut short as Ichigo came back into the living room. He was wearing a loose button up shirt and some shorts that were up to his thighs, Itaru trying to get to his nipples.

They had only gotten bigger, perky and delightful in his eyes. Ichigo was insecure about them. He didn't have to wear a bra, but they weren't exactly hide it for good either.

"He bit me," Ichigo told him as he sat down on the couch, Shiro raising an eyebrow. He tried not to seem to eager to see, Ichigo patting Itaru's back so he would burp. He made an ah sound, his voice sounding like an endless hiccup.

"Bad?" He asked, Ichigo shaking his head.

"No, hurt like hell though," he grumbled, Itaru burping, throwing up a little onto the blanket on Ichigo's shoulder. He fell asleep quickly after that, Ichigo putting them both to bed. He came back to him, Shiro massaging his ankles when he put his feet on his lap.

Ichigo rested against the armrest, sighing deeply. Shiro went straight to it.

"How are you feeling?" He asked, Ichigo mumbling something intangible. Shiro smirked, crawling over him. He had to put one foot on the ground to hold his own weight, his equilibrium thrown off a bit.

"Can we mate?" He asked, Ichigo opening his eyes. Shiro could tell no was on the tip of his tongue, leaning down and kissing him to stop him. He at first didn't do anything, Shiro trying hard to convince him. Hesitantly Ichigo's lips parted, Shiro cheering inside when his hands linked behind his neck, pulling him closer. His hair was put up into a messy bun, Shiro growling when Ichigo pulled on the rubber band to get it down. He pulled away from the kiss with a growl, snapping it off. His hair fell over his shoulders, Ichigo grabbing two handfuls and pulling him back down.

Shiro felt hyper like he just had a box of sugar,unbuttoning Ichigo's shirt. He felt him shrink away a little when he touched his nipple, pulling away from the kiss.

"What's wrong?" He husked against his neck, kissing a wet line to his shoulder. Ichigo groaned, Shiro licking his collar bone before moving lower.

"Shiro," Ichigo moaned when he kissed his breast, Shiro grinding against him.

"You insecure about these?" He asked, Ichigo unable to even talk as he took his nipple between his lips. He sucked gently, Ichigo pressing a hand down against his head to keep him there. Shiro bit down, Ichigo jumping with a gasp.

"I love these," he husked against his chest, kissing a line back up to his neck. Ichigo was panting heavily in arousal, wrapping his legs around Shiro's waist as he grinded harder against him. Shiro kissed up his jaw to his mouth, swallowing Ichigo's moans of pleasure.

"Stop stop," Ichigo gasped after pulling away, Shiro groaning in exasperation.

"I need to pee." Shiro looked down to him, his eyebrow lost in his hairline. He got off him, Ichigo rushing to the bathroom. Shiro went to their room, laying down. He kicked off his boxers, shivering with a relieved sigh as he stroked his cock. The painfully pleasurable buildup of pressure went away, Shiro squeezing the base. He looked to the door when Ichigo came back, his shorts removed. Shiro reclined on his elbows, Ichigo walking in with a dark blush.

He got onto the bed, straddling his hips. He pulled on the shirt, hiding his many parts from his eyes. Shiro laid back, rubbing a hand up his smooth thigh. He lifted the shirt as much as Ichigo allowed, groping his ass with perverted pleasure. Ichigo blushed redder, Shiro slapping his ass. Ichigo rose up slightly with a groan, Shiro raising an eyebrow. He did it again, Ichigo placing his hands on his chest with another throaty groan.

"You like that?" He asked, Ichigo biting his bottom lip. Shiro slapped his ass hard, Ichigo leaking precum onto his stomach. He smirked, Ichigo closing his eyes as he slid his hand up higher. He shivered when his hand slid up his spine, Shiro pulling his hand out, grabbing the sides. They slipped from Ichigo's fingers, his shirt pulled down and off his body. Shiro looked over his body, dropping the shirt to the floor.

Ichigo was beautiful. His hair fell over his shoulders, his skin, unlike his, keeping its tan appearance. His breasts were perky and his nipples swollen and dark, Shiro craving them. His belly protruded out, Shiro finding Ichigo looked sexy pregnant. His cock was hard between his legs, his legs spread to show a light shade of pubic hair.

"I could stare at you forever," he breathed, Ichigo putting his fingers into his mouth. Shiro wanted to devour him when he pulled his fingers out, a string of saliva falling onto his lip. Shiro watched his every move, Ichigo preparing himself slowly. His expression shifted constantly, Shiro watching it all in fascination. It went from discomfort to pleasure then to a high euphoria, a low moan escaping his throat. He took his fingers out, his thighs shaking as he lined himself up.

Shiro groaned when his smooth walls encased his cock, his hands gripping his hips as he slid down slowly. He took in a gasping breath, Ichigo's ass touching his hips as he took him in fully. They had never taken their time like this, Ichigo placing his hands on his chest, lifting his hips slowly before falling back down. Their slow pace slowly increased, Ichigo bouncing on his cock, his every exhale a pleasured moan.

Shiro was lost in his gripping heat, Ichigo slowing down as his thighs tightened against him. He threw his head back with a whimpering moan, Shiro feeling him tighten to the point of bordering pain, his body not yet satisfied. He turned them over sharply, Ichigo gasping when he was pinned to the bed. Shiro let go of his wrists, spreading his thighs before pushing them close to his body.

Ichigo gasped when Shiro thrust into his body, his hips moving quickly as he took him. He touched against that sweet spot inside him, Ichigo moaning as he arched.

"Harder," he panted, Shiro using some of his inhuman strength. Ichigo tore the blankets with a scream of pure ecstasy, Shiro panting as he strove to make him scream again. He felt his orgasm crawl up, growling as he dug his claws into his thighs, taking him like an animal. Ichigo was thrashing and moaning in pure ecstasy, arching with a final scream. They came together, Shiro falling down next to him with a panting grunt.

A baby's cries broke through their orgasmic high. Shiro got up with a heaving sigh, putting on his shorts. He changed both of their diapers, having to play with them for an hour till they knocked out. He went back to his room, prepared for another round. He sighed when he opened the door, Ichigo fast asleep.


	19. Chapter 19: Sneaky Demon

Chapter 19

Grimmjow looked to Ichiru when she bumped into him to grab a pot, nodding when she apologized. She had been rather clumsy lately, but since it did not affect their work and since she was pregnant no one pointed it out. She kept up with them, so Grimmjow didn't care if she was clumsy. They finished their dish second to last, lining up behind their counter. Their Professor came around after the last table finished, Ichiru shifting her feet.

A gush of water splashed against the floor.

Grimmjow looked to Ichiru her face as pale as ice. Their teacher called an ambulance,Ichiru sitting down, her body shaking as she breathed deeply. Grimmjow held her hand as the others moved away.

"I didn't feel any contractions," she told him, squeezing his hand a tad tighter. Grimmjow didn't know how to respond, making a joke about it.

"At least we know he or she gonna be a sneaky little bugger," he told her, Ichiru chuckling. She gasped, her deep breathing becoming a tad quicker. She calmed herself, the ambulance finally getting there, Ichiru waving good bye to him with a smile. Grimmjow hoped she came out alright.

XMissingX

Ichigo looked to Shiro, Samuel driving the ambulance.

"How are you feeling?" He asked, Ichigo changing his form to his true self.

"There is an egg the size of a mammoth coming out of my ass. How do you think I feel!" He yelled at him, gasping when he felt a contraction.

"I hate you," he gasped, the pain excruciating. He tried to continue his deep breaths, an urge to push rising up. He shook his head, lying down. Shiro seemed jittery and worried, Ichigo growling when they hit a bump.

"Samuel!" He yelled, the ambulance stopping in front of their apartment. Shiro got him upstairs quickly, placing him in the tub Samuel had filled with warm wondered why he put him there since he was for sure others would hear his pained screams, his thoughts sidetracked when he felt a need to push. Shiro held his hand, Ichigo swatting him away.

He grabbed the edge of the tub, taking in a sharp breath. He pushed as hard as he could, wailing as his pelvis began to be pushed apart. Shiro was helpless at his side, Samuel having him sit on the toilet. He told Ichigo to breathe, Ichigo crying out when he pushed.

"Shut up! You breathe! I'm dying!" Ichigo yelled at him, releasing a whimpering wail as he pushed again. Shiro saw blood tinge the water, feeling nauseous. He had seen his second son be born, but he hadn't seen it like this. Ichigo took in a deep breath, pushing again. He got to his knees in the water, screaming as he pushed again. He saw a small portion of the egg, Samuel rubbing Ichigo's back. He had yet to change back to his original form, in the form of a young man.

"Ichigo I see it, its almost out," Samuel told him, Ichigo pushing again with a wailing scream. It came out just a tad more, Ichigo shaking as he rocked with each push.

"Take it out," he sobbed, pushing again with a wail. Shiro wanted to comfort him, his red pained face covered with tears. He got to the larger part, Ichigo punching the tub in anger.

"Pull it out!" He whimpered, Samuel rejecting his plea. Ichigo put his head against the tub bottom, submerging his face underwater. Samuel pulled him back up, Ichigo pushing him away. He pushed again, holding his breath. It came out mostly, Ichigo pushing again with a growl, the tub's edge compressing. It came out, the water stopping it from hitting the tub floor. Ichigo scrambled to turn around, tearing open the near see through shell.

It was a healthy baby boy, Ichigo picking him up, swatting away Samuel when he tried to do the process to get him to breathe. He sat down in the bloody water, holding him against his chest. He stuck a finger into his mouth, clearing away the fluid. He took his finger out when his son began to cry, Ichigo rubbing his small chest. He sniffled, his entire body drenched from sweat and from the tub water.

"Sneaky demon," he whispered, their son grabbing his finger. Shiro sighed, the cries of his two sons only adding to the moment.

Samuel helped Ichigo out as Shiro got his oldest, bringing them to his room, Samuel back to his natural appearance, Ichigo looking tired as he fed their youngest.

"Hey," he greeted weakly, Shiro coming over. He held Itaru and Itsuya when they reached for Ichigo, Itaru the first to realize someone else was with his mother. He began to cry, Shiro bouncing him on his knee. Itsuya was happy with their new addition to the family, giving him a wet kiss on the head.

"So, this little one shall be named..." Samuel interjected, Ichigo seeming to be thinking it over. Shiro already knew.

"Akihiro."

Ichigo smiled, moving the blanket away from Akihiro's eyes. He looked to him, his eyes the same color as his. He didn't have as much hair as his brothers, a thin patch of orange hair on his head. His sucks became less forceful, his eyes closing as he fell asleep. Ichigo detached his mouth from his nipple, pulling the blanket over his chest. Samuel had left after he got the name, Ichigo holding his new baby closer. He pressed his nose against his head, taking in a deep breath.

Shiro put Itaru and Itsuya to bed, the two exhausted. He came back, Ichigo asleep with Akihiro on his chest. Shiro took him away gently, putting him into the crib they had placed in their room. He got into bed beside him, Ichigo groaning softly when the bed shifted. He turned onto his side, pressing into his ribcage. Shiro ran a hand through his hair, sighing tiredly. He closed his eyes, Ichigo placing his head on his chest.

"My water broke with Grimmjow there. He was scared shitless," Ichigo told him, Shiro opening his eyes. Ichigo was staring at Akihiro's crib, able to see him through the bars. He was fast asleep, his little arm twitching. Ichigo looked to Shiro's face, sighing deeply.

"You were scared too huh?" He whispered, Shiro pursing his lips. Ichigo smiled, kissing his lips chastely. Shiro grabbed his jaw, keeping him there. He parted his lips, tasting his mouth. He could taste a sweetness equivalent to strawberries, his tongue playing with his to prolong it. Ichigo moaned softly, Shiro pulling him closer till he laid on top of him. Ichigo pulled away, his cheeks red with arousal.

"I don't want another," he panted, Shiro running a hand up his thigh with a frown. He wanted lots more, Ichigo seeing it in his eyes. He sat up, straddling his hips. He ran his hands up his chest, Shiro sighing.

"Fine, but then no more sex." Ichigo gave him a blank stare.

"Well I'm sure Grimmjow's willing to fill for you," he challenged, Shiro tightening his hand on his thigh. Ichigo stared at him defiantly, Shiro trying to think of a way around it. He finally just sighed in defeat, finding no way to win this war.

"Fine, you win," he grumbled, Ichigo smirking. He kissed him again, laying over him. He didn't initiate intercourse though, Shiro running his hands up his back. He turned them over, prepared to take him. He stopped, sighing deeply in frustration.

Ichigo was fast asleep.


	20. Chapter 20: Climax

Chapter 20

Shiro sat down, the large football stadium filled to the brim. Samuel sat next to him, a one year old Akihiro in his lap. He had a lollipop in his mouth, humming in delight. Itsuya and Itaru looked to be almost three, the two playing lemonade next to him. They began to scream, Shiro giving them a glance. They both stopped, sucking on the lollipops they had quietly. Shiro smirked, the ceremony starting. A few important people from the university came up, talking about their school and their students performance.

Akihiro watched intently, suddenly tired of Samuel. He reached for him, Shiro taking him. He pat his back, Akihiro placing his head on his shoulder, one hand playing with his hair as the other held his lollipop. He turned his head, looking to the next guy that came up. A line of students stood, Ichigo first in line.

Itsuya and Itaru screamed when he was called up, able to recognize his other appearance. Shiro let them, their cheering louder than anyone elses. Akihiro jumped on his lap, screaming for his mommy. Ichigo looked to them, waving before giving his speech. He graduated with a master's degree in food and nutrition, the ceremony going pretty fast after that, Shiro walking down to the field, Itsuya and Itaru holding onto Samuels hands, screaming when they saw their mom.

Ichigo ran over to them, a tad paler than normal. They had made a sunscreen for albinos, the screen working well for them. Akihiro hated the smell, but he got used to it. Ichigo kissed him, Shiro wanting to prolong it. He didn't though, taking Akihiro and hugging him. Akihiro gave him a wet kiss, Ichigo giving him a kiss back. He hugged Itaru and Itsuya, thanking Samuel for coming. He didn't want to at all, not in favor of humans. He did though, Ichigo thankful.

Shiro smiled at Grimmjow when he came up, his eyes cautious of him. Grimmjow looked to Ichigo then his children, his smile only a tad forced. Shiro was glad he made him uncomfortable.

"Hey," Ichigo greeted, Akihiro looking at him. He seemed to be assessing if he was friend or foe, Ichigo presenting him to Grimmjow. Akihiro saw him as friend because Ichigo did, telling him hi. Grimmjow was surprised, Akihiro talking to him almost like an adult. Ichigo chuckled, Grimmjow asking Ichigo if he always talked like that. Shiro answered.

"He's the smartest, so far anyway," he told him, Itaru kicking his ankle. Shiro glared down at him, the twins running behind Ichigo. Grimmjow grinned, seeming a tad weirded out when Ichigo asked if he wanted to hold Akihiro. He took him gently, Akihiro going straight for his hair. Grimmjow moved his head away, not wanting his sticky fingers in his hair. Akihiro's bottom lip trembled, Grimmjow giving him back to Ichigo. Akihiro played with Ichigo's hair instead, humming softly.

"You already met Akihiro. The twins are Itsuya and Itaru," Ichigo told him, Grimmjow looking to them. He couldn't tell them apart. The twins thought it was funny, Ichigo standing next to him.

"And this is my husband, Shiro," Ichigo told him, Shiro extending his hand. Grimmjow was a tad hesitant, shaking his hand. Shiro squeezed it a tad harder than he should've. He was a tad surprised when he squeezed back.

He guessed he wasn't just a puny human.

They went home, Ichigo giving Grimmjow a kiss on the cheek goodbye. Shiro tried not to get angry, putting him on his hit list. They fed the three and bathed them before putting them to bed, Shiro waiting for Ichigo to get out of the shower. The clock read eight at night, Shiro feeling more awake than tired. He undressed, deciding to join him instead of waiting for him to come out. He opened the door, closing it silently. He walked over, pulling open the curtain. He raised an eyebrow.

Ichigo was leaning against the far wall, his eyes closed as the shower head pointed towards him, water trailing down his skin in thick droplets. The scene ended abruptly when Ichigo covered up his private parts, glaring at him angrily. He valued privacy, and at that moment Shiro didn't care. He got in and kissed him, closing the curtain behind them. Ichigo gasped, Shiro grabbing his wrists before he could punch him, pinning them against the wall. Ichigo struggled for a few seconds longer, Shiro pressing close against him.

He pulled away when he stopped struggling, moving the showerhead so he would stop getting splashed. Ichigo's cheeks were red, his eyes aroused but angry. Shiro grinned down at him. Ichigo looked away, Shiro pressing kisses against his wet neck. He shifted his legs but didn't give any response. The erection pressing against his thigh spoke volumes. Shiro smirked, kissing his jaw.

"Why so indifferent?" Shiro asked, grinding against him. Ichigo took in a sharp breath, Shiro biting the lobe of his ear gently, tugging playfully.

"I know you like it," he whispered, Ichigo shivering as goosebumps erupted all over his body. Shiro grinded his hips against his, Ichigo closing his eyes with a small moan.

"You like?" Shiro whispered, Ichigo shivering in pleasure. He kissed a trail to his lips, Ichigo parting his lips and accepting his tongue. Shiro groaned, releasing his wrists and grabbing his hips. He pulled him harder against him, Ichigo wrapping his arms around his neck with a moan. He pulled him closer, Ichigo spreading his legs and reaching down, grabbing Shiro's ass and pulling him between his legs. Shiro slid his hands down to his thighs, pulling him up, trapping him between his body and the wall.

Ichigo gasped into the kiss, grabbing Shiro's ponytail. The water made it hard to take it down, Ichigo snapping the rubber band impatiently. He grabbed two handfuls of his long white hair, kissing him with everything he felt inside. It was love, hate, pain, happiness, and sadness, Ichigo pulling away with a gasp when he felt him press in. All he had was water, not exactly the best lubricant. He pressed his face against his neck, gasping shakily as he pushed in slowly. He dug his fingers into his back, his claws digging into his flesh. His hips touched against his ass, Ichigo panting as Shiro kissed his cheek.

"I'm sorry, I couldn't wait," he told him, Ichigo holding him just a tad tighter. Shiro felt his quick breaths against his shoulder slow down gradually as he began to relax. He felt it inside, his insides decompressing around his member. He took in a sharp breath when he felt his claws drag up his back, his hips shooting up. Ichigo gasped, his insides tightening up but not as much as before.

Shiro waited a few more seconds before pulling out halfway, hugging Ichigo tightly as he pushed back in. He whimpered, Shiro trying to be as gentle as possible this way. He sped up when Ichigo's whimpers of pain became moans of pleasure, the water hitting the shower curtain loudly, drowning out his sounds of pleasure. Ichigo panted quickly, moaning on every exhale as Shiro continued to hit that perfect spot inside him. Ichigo felt the pressure in his stomach, grinding his teeth as he tried to starve it off a few minutes longer.

Shiro could feel it, speeding up his thrusts. Ichigo whimpered in pleasure, gasping as his orgasm was torn from him. Shiro groaned when he squeezed around him, climaxing with a shaky groan. That night no babies cried, Ichigo's cries of pleasure heard till the wee hours of the morning. They laid together, Ichigo panting softly as Shiro held him from behind, kissing the back of his neck and shoulders.

"I hate you," Ichigo panted, Shiro chuckling as he stopped kissing his body. He rolled onto his back, Ichigo turning onto his other side and placing his head on his chest. Shiro ran his fingers through his hair, Ichigo sighing tiredly.

"So, about more kids..."

"Shut up."

Author's note: I had fun with this story, and hoped all of you liked it too!

The End!


End file.
